Murder in Montana
by Shadowfax220
Summary: After some much needed down time the boys head for Montana where several people have gone missing. Things really heat up when Dean is the next to disappear. Chapter 11 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Saddly I own nothing that you may recognize from Supernatural.

**Murder in Montana**

**Chapter One:**

Sam sat at the corner table in the small roadhouse in Wisconsin that had somehow over the course of the past few months become their base of operations. A half finished longneck beer sat on the table next to his new laptop as he surfed the net looking for a new hunt. He looked up and watched quietly as Dean played a game of pool with Jo. Dean laughed at something she said and his reply earned him a playful slap on the arm.

A smile crossed Sam's face as he considered them. Sam wondered what was going on with the two of them.Every time they returned to the roadhouse the two of them got together but Sam was positive his brother had not even kissed the girl yet and for Dean that in itself was significant.

Sam looked at Ellen, Jo's mother; she was cleaning a glass behind the bar and watching the pair at the pool table as inconspicuously as she could. Then her eyes roamed the room and settled on Sam and she smiled. He smiled in return and nodded his head in understanding. Neither of them was sure of their own feelings on the pair.

The door opened and attracted Sam's attention. At first the person who entered the bar was obscured by the bright afternoon sun that shone in until the door closed behind her. He couldn't help but stare at the woman who had walked in. She was nearly as tall as his brother putting her at around six feet tall. She had a thick mass of wavy black hair that hung nearly to her waist and framed her heart shaped face. A pair of black jeans clung snuggly to her body with a low cut v-neck shirt of the same color adding to the alluring ensemble. Black biker boots and a matching leather jacket completed her outfit.

A grin split Jo's face and she let out a squeal as she tossing her pool stick on the table sending the balls in all directions and launched herself at the newcomer. "Dani," she said as she hugged the newcomer. "It's been ages! Where have you been?"

Wincing slightly at the younger girls embrace Dani laughed at Jo and replied, "Down in Texas working a job."

"Hi Dani," Ellen said from behind the bar. "It's been a while."

"Hi Ellen," Dani replied.

Dean joined his brother at the table sitting directly opposite of his brother and getting in the way of his view of the girl. Sam's obvious interest in the newcomer had not gone unnoticed by his brother. Sam looked at his brother grinned and said, "What?"

"Nothing," Dean said smirking at his brother.

"Your usual?" Ellen asked Dani reaching into one of the coolers behind the bar and pulling out a PBR before the other woman answered.

"No thanks," Dani replied. "Just a coke this time."

Ellen looked sharply at Dani before returning the bottle to the cooler. "What happened?" she asked knowing the only other time the girl had refused a drink was because she was taking medication due to an injury.

Looking pointedly at Sam and Dean, the only other customers in the bar, she replied, "Job was a bit tougher then I thought it was going to be."

"It's okay Dani," Jo told her friend leading her to the table where the brothers were sitting. "This is Sam and Dean Winchester. They're hunters too. Sam, Dean, meet Dani Christianson."

Both hunters stood as the girls approached. Dean pulled out the chair next to him for Jo to sit down and Sam did the same for Dani. "Nice to meet you Dani," Sam said putting his hand out to shake hers. He was disappointed when she didn't reply in kind, but just looked at his hand before sitting down.

"Sorry," she said. "It's nothing personal, but I have this thing about touching people."

Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "Must make it difficult to get dates," he said.

"Not really," she replied smugly, "since I don't date."

Sam change the subject before his brother could piss the girl off. "So, you hunt?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "You got a problem with a female hunter?"

"Not at all," he replied thinking she had one hell of a chip on her shoulder. "I was just making conversation."

"Dani," Jo told her friend. "It's okay, really. These are John Winchester's boys."

Dani looked at her friend, then at the brothers. "Well," she replied with a smirk. "At least we know where they got there good looks."

Sam blushed at the comment and Dean just grinned thinking maybe he liked this girl after all.

"Dani!" Jo said.

"Seriously though," Dani continued. "I'm sorry to hear about your dad. He was an awesome hunter. He ah… he saved my life. I owe him everything."

Dean sat in silence wondering how this girl knew his father and how many more people like her they were going to meet. People who knew there father but not them. He was wondering too why his father never mentioned these people to him and his brother. Why had they never met any of these other hunters and just how many of them were there?

It was Sam who replied to Dani, "Yeah," he said. "He was… thanks."

"So," Dean asked. "What were you hunting?"

"When I started I thought it was just a werewolf," she said. "But it turned out to be an entire pack. An alpha pair and their offspring and a few betas tossed into the mix just for kicks and giggles."

"Wow," Jo asked her eyes wide. "How many did you kill?"

"All of them," Dani told her.

"That had to have been a bitch of hunt on your own," Dean said. "We handled a pack like that once. It was no picnic and it took all three of us."

Sam remembered that hunt it had been just before he'd left for Stanford. His brother was right, it was a tough hunt and he had the scar to prove it, they both did. "How did you manage it on your own?"

"I didn't," Dani replied. "I called a friend of mine. She helped me out."

Dean raised his eyebrow. "She?" he asked.

Dani laughed, "Yes, why, you think only guys can hunt?"

Dean put up his hands in surrender, "No, I just didn't know there were…" he stopped realizing he was just digging himself in deeper with this girl. "How many did you waste?" he asked instead.

"Seven," she replied as Ellen brought her drink.

"Damn," Sam said and Dean just looked at the girl his respect for her growing as he listened.

"Yeah," she told him. "But neither of us got off easy. I've got three broken ribs and twenty six stitches across my rib cage and Liz is still in the hospital."

"But you got them," Jo said. "That's what matters."

"Yeah," Dani told her then looked at the pool table. "Did I interrupt a game?"

"Not really," Dean told her.

"Oh yes she did," Jo said. "And I was kicking your butt! Come on, I'm going to finish showing you how to shoot."

Sam grinned at his brother as they got up and left leaving Sam and Dani sitting at the table alone.

"So," Dani asked indicating the laptop. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a hunt," Sam replied.

"Find anything?"

"Couple of possibles," he told her turning the laptop and moving his chair closer so they could both look at the screen. "A few missing person's up in Montana that seem to have the local authorities baffled. Then there's the woman who seems to have come back from the dead down in Louisiana."

"Wait, I don't see anything in this article from Montana that would indicate it's our kind of hunt," she said. "Why would you think it is?"

"I just…" he was at a loss to explain it to this woman who was a complete stranger to him. "I can't explain it, I just do."

"Spider sense kicking in?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hey," she said. "Don't freak out on me. Most hunters get them it's kind of a feeling or a sixth sense. I've always called it a spider sense."

Sam laughed at her, "That's what Dean calls it."

Sam reached over to turn the laptop back in his direction and in doing so his hand brushed along the top of hers. Dani drew her hand back quickly but stopped a look of disbelief on her face.

"What?" Sam asked. "Did I shock you or something?"

"No, it's just…" she looked at Sam curiously then very tentatively reached out and placed her hand on his.

"What is it?" he asked unsure of the meaning of the intimate appearing contact.

"Nothing," she said in amazement.

Sam could tell that something was bothering the girl. "What's wrong Dani?" he asked.

She smiled at him, a genuine smile. "Nothing, it's just I…" she stopped as something occurred to her then she asked. "Sam, are you…"

"Am I what?" Sam asked.

"Okay, this is going to sound weird but… are you… do you have…"

"What?" Sam asked again.

Dani took a deep breath knowing that if he wasn't she was going to be terribly embarrassed. "Are you psychic?"

Sam looked at her for a long moment before replying. "Why would you ask that?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's just… nothing happens when I touch you," she said.

"What, no fireworks?" he said with a laugh.

She laughed too then said, "No I mean… I don't get… I can't read you."

"What do you mean read me?"

"I'm empathic," she said. "When I touch people I feel what they're feeling but, I when I touched you I didn't feel anything."

"Why not?" Sam asked while debating about what to tell her.

"I don't know," she replied. "Only two other people I've ever touched have been able to block my abilities. One was psychic and the other was… well he had his own blocks."

"Can't you prevent them?" he asked.

"No," she said. "So what about you?"

"Precognition," he replied. "I get… visions." He decided not to mention the one time he was able to use telekinesis.

"Cool," she said. "I'll bet that's helpful in our line of work."

"Sometimes," Sam admitted. "But they're painful."

"Why? Are you trying to stop them?" she asked.

"Trust me, there's no stopping them," he replied. "How exactly does your… ability work?"

"When I touch someone I feel everything they are feeling, happiness, anger, sadness, even arousal. Whatever they are feeling I feel. If it's strong enough it can affect me, change my feelings to match theirs. I can tell when someone is lying or trying to deceive me when I touch them."

"That can be useful too," Sam told her.

"Yeah, but I can't turn it off. That means I can't even touch my friends without sharing their real feelings. It's almost like knowing everyone's secrets. It can make things… difficult. It makes it tough to sort out my feelings from theirs especially if we're… close."

Sam considered the idea of constantly being around someone who knew exactly what he was feeling all the time. It would be… hard. "That's got to be tough."

"It is… but hey, there's nothing I can do about it so… life goes on. I just, don't touch anyone."

"I'm sure that can't be easy," Sam said.

"Nothing I can do about it," she replied with a shrug and their conversation waned to silence as they both sipped their drinks.

"Care to shoot a game of pool?" Sam asked looking at the pool table where his brother and Jo were playing. "I'm sure we could talk those to into a game of partners."

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea," she said. "They look like their having a good time. Do you… do you dance? I love dancing but it's… difficult."

"I'd enjoy that," Sam said standing and putting a hand out to help her up. "Would you like to pick the music?"

"Come on," she said. "We'll pick it together."

Dean was leaning against the wall watching as Jo bent over to shoot. His eyes strayed towards her bottom enjoying the view. Music from the juke box suddenly filled the bar and he looked over to see Sam and Dani choosing the music.

Jo missed her shot as she noticed the couple in front of the juke box. "I don't believe it," she said in amazement as she and Dean watched Dani and Sam begin to dance.

"What?" Dean said. "That Sam can dance or that he actually asked the girl to?"

"No," Jo said. "It's just that in all the time I've know her she's only danced with one other person."

"Who?"

Jo turned and looked at Dean. "Your father."

**A/N - Okay... I have no real idea where this story is going yet, other then a hunt in Montana, it just kind of took on a life of it's own. It was supposed to be a steamy one chapter erotica about Sam and Dani but I think it's going to turn into a chapter story. And do not worry. I don't like girls getting in the way of the hunt either so I will not have Dani or Jo hunting with the boys! Anyway thanks for taking the time to read and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of supernatural that you recognize… only the rest!_

**Murder in Montana**

_**Chapter Two:**_

As he held Dani in his arms and danced Sam could not help but remember the last time he'd done this with some one. It was one of the last good memories he had of Jessica and it brought a smile to his face despite the buried pain of her death.

"What's wrong?" Dani asked removing her head from his firm chest and looking up at his face.

Sam looked down at her. "I thought you said you couldn't read me?" he asked.

She laughed and replied, "I can't read your emotions, but your body language is a whole other issue. You just got all tense on me."

"It's nothing… just a memory," he told her.

"Want to share?" she said quietly.

Sam sighed and she felt him tense up even more.

"Hey," she said. "It's okay, none of my business right."

"Dani," Sam said. "It's just… the last time a danced with anyone it was with my girlfriend Jessica. It was the last thing we did together before she died."

"Oh God Sam," Dani said pulling away from intent on ending their dance. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Sam pulled the girl back to him gently. "It's okay Dani. You didn't know and… it was a good memory. I haven't had many of those since she passed."

Dani smiled up at him. "Glad I could help," she said.

They danced for nearly two hours some of the dances slow and close others fast and furious with Sam spinning her and sending her into dips that she was amazed by. He was an incredible dancer.

They'd stopped long enough to get a drink and catch there breath after a particularly demanding song. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" Dani asked Sam.

"Stanford," he replied quietly. "But don't tell Dean, he'd never understand me taking a dance class."

She laughed. "You took a dance class in college?"

"Yeah, but only one semester," he replied. "There was this pretty blonde girl that I'd seen around campus that I wanted to meet. I knew she loved to dance so I took a semester on modern dancing." He shrugged his shoulders before taking a sip of his drink and continuing. "It paid off because by the end of the semester I had learned enough to ask her to dance."

"It was her wasn't it?" Dani asked. "Your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Wow," she said. "You really are an amazing man. There aren't too many guys that would go to those lengths just to meet a girl."

"No," he replied. "Most guys would just ask the girl out. I was a bit shy."

"Was?" she laughed setting her drink down and grabbing his hand. "Come on bashful, I love this song."

They danced several more times before Dean motioned Sam back to the table they'd been using. He was alone, Jo having had to stop playing pool as the night wore on. She was needed to work the tables and help her mother run the bar.

"Hey Fred Astaire," Dean said with a laugh as they approached the table. "I didn't know you could dance."

Sam grinned at his brother, "What you want to learn too?"

"I'm good thanks," Dean replied. "So what did you take a class on dancing to go along with your art history class?"

Sam looked away from his brother without replying.

"Oh God you did," Dean said rolling his eyes. "How lame is that?"

"Hey," Dani said. "It can't be too lame since he's the one that still has a girl on his arm."

Sam pulled out a chair for Dani to sit. Which she did with a slight wince as her injuries protested the abuse she'd put them through. But it was worth it. She rarely had the opportunity to dance with someone like Sam so she had to enjoy it when she could get it.

Sam sat next to Dean and asked, "So what's up?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you found us a gig," Dean replied.

"Yeah," Sam said pulling up the information on the laptop. "How does Montana sound?"

"What's in Montana?"

"Several missing persons," Sam replied turning the laptop towards his brother he waited for Dean to finish reading.

"Sam," Dean said. "Am I missing something here? Why do you think this is a hunt?"

"I don't know why, I just know that it is," his brother replied. "Must be my spider sense kicking in."

"Sam!" Dean said in shock.

It took a full thirty seconds for Sam to figure out what Dean was suddenly upset about. "It's okay Dean," he told his brother. "She knows about me and my…" he looked around at the other people close to them. "What I can do."

"Are you nuts?" Dean whispered fiercely. "You can't just go around telling people!"

"Dean," Dani said. "He didn't tell me."

Dean turned his eyes to Dani. "Then who did?" he demanded.

"No one," she replied. "I… I'm like your brother. Well…not exactly I have… different abilities."

"What?" Dean asked heatedly.

"Dean," Sam said angrily. "Back off."

Dean turned to his brother, "Sam!"

"I said back off Dean," Sam said forcefully. "I will explain everything but not here, not now."

Without another word Dean stood fuming. He picked up the laptop and headed for the back of the bar where they brother's were sharing a room. Intense anger at the stupidity of what his brother had allowed to happen uppermost in his mind. Sam may not have told the girl, but she knew, and she was a hunter. One of his worst fears was that other hunters would find out about Sam's abilities and would turn on them.

Sam turned to Dani and said, "I'm sorry, Dean tends to get a bit over protective. It's annoying as hell."

"Sam," Dani said. "It's okay. I wish I had someone to worry about me like that."

"Would you like to go get something to eat?" Sam asked her then blushed profusely realizing he'd just asked her out.

"Sam," Dani said. "You really are bashful aren't you?"

"Look, if you'd rather not…"

"Don't be silly of course I do," she interrupted him. "I was just teasing you."

"Okay," Sam said. "Let me get the keys from Dean and I'll be right back."

"Or we could just take my bike," she said with a grin.

"Your bike?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," she said taking him by the hand, leading him outside and stopping in front of a jet black motorcycle that she was so obviously proud of. "It's a 1949 Chief Indian, 1200cc V-twin engine, all original parts."

"Wow Dani," Sam said. "That's great!"

Dani looked at Sam and laughed. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

Sam grinned at her. "Not really," he replied pointing out the Impala. "Dean's the one into cars and stuff. Sometimes I think he needs to get a room with his 1967 Chevy Impala they're that close."

"Cool," she replied. "I don't blame him. Even though my interests run more along the line of two wheeled vehicles a '67 Impala is one hell of a muscle car."

They climbed onto her bike and took off into the night. Sam had to admit it was an exhilarating ride on the back of her bike made even more so with how close they had to be to both fit on the bike. It obviously wasn't built for two but as close as they were it hardly mattered.

They found a restraunt that served steak and drinks and enjoyed a long intoxicating evening. By the time they left Sam was glad Dani was driving because he'd had a bit too much to drink. And damn the girl was bold! She'd actually asked him back to her room! What was scarier was that he had agreed.

He knew that it was his slightly inebriated state that allowed him to act on her offer but he didn't care. He wanted this… no he needed this and she was a very willing participant. Dani was another hunter, one who knew the life they led. She knew he would leave in the morning… if she didn't leave first.

It had taken Sam so long to come to this place where he was able to feel again. It had been more then a year since he held a woman in his arms for more then to just comfort her. He wasn't about to rush this when he'd been without the pleasures of a woman for so long. He wouldn't waste the time he intended to spend with her. He knew what they had was fleeting… a passing fantasy but he was going to make it an incredible fantasy.

Dean was getting worried about Sam. He'd gone back to the bar a few hours ago and found that he'd left with Dani. Ellen told him she'd overheard them talking about getting something to eat.

It was late, even for Sam. "Screw this," Dean said grabbing his phone and dialing his brother's number. He was getting worried as the phone continued to ring, but finally his brother answered.

"Hey Dean," Sam said.

"Where the hell are you Sammy," Dean asked. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"No, I'm fine," Sam replied. It sounded to Dean like his brother was distracted and it suddenly hit him. He knew exactly where his brother was and what he was doing. A grin split Dean's face. He wasn't too sure about this girl Dani, but his brother needed what the girl could give him. In fact he suspected he'd interrupted them with his phone call. "What are you doing with that girl? Are you and Dani…"

"No, no," Sam interrupted him. "We're just having a beer… and some desert."

"Well, how much longer are you going to be?" Dean said a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I… um I don't know… when I'll… um be back," Sam replied distractedly. "Hey Dean," Sam said almost breathlessly. "I'll um… I'll talk to you later alright."

It was just before sunrise when Sam finally returned to their room. Dean never moved giving no indication that he'd awakened when his brother quietly entered the room. A faint smell of chocolate wafted by as Sam sat on the edge of his bed. He removed his shoes and sank wearily onto the mattress falling asleep almost instantly for the first time in more than a year.

A knowing smile played across his face as he watched his brother fall immediately to sleep. "That's my boy," he whispered to the silent room the he too closed his eyes and slept.

**A/N – Finally! Here is chapter two. Now, for those of you who have not read it yet I posted an insert to this chapter but it had to be rated 'M' because it's pretty darn explicit. I would rather no one under the age of 17 read it. If you are interested it's called 'A Passing Fantasy'. I warn you though, it goes into great detail about what Sam and Dani did in her room. Thanks again for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of supernatural that you recognize… only the rest!_

**Murder in Montana**

**_Chapter Three:_**

The brothers both slept in the following day but even still it was Dean who woke first. Reluctant to wake his sleeping brother Dean dressed and went to the bar room to see if Ellen had any coffee made.

"Hi Dean," Ellen said from behind the bar. "Coffee?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Can you pour one for Sam too?" I'm going to have to wake him in a few minutes anyway. We need to get on the road soon."

"Find a hunt?"

"Not sure yet, but we're going up to Belfry, Montana to look into something that looks promising."

Ellen nodded grabbing a pair of mugs from under the counter and filling them from the fresh pot she'd just brewed.

"Jo around?" Dean asked.

"Nope," Ellen replied handing Dean a pair of steaming coffee cups. "I sent her into town to pick up a few things."

Nodding a reply slightly disappointed he thanked Ellen for the coffee and headed back to their room. Sam was still sleeping soundly so Dean opened the laptop and continued the research he'd started when Sam was out last night while he enjoyed his coffee.

Besides the four missing persons in Belfry, the small rural town in Montana, he'd also found one unsolved murder that happened about three weeks prior to the first disappearance. The cause of death in that case was listed as unknown due to the state of the body when it was found. The corpse had been ravaged by a bear before it was discovered and there wasn't much of it left. That sounded more like one of their cases then the missing persons but it was very possible that they were, in some way, connected.

Finishing his drink Dean glanced at his brother who was, amazingly enough, still asleep. Dean grinned, that girl must have worn Sammy out. If Dean had known that was all it took for him to get a good night sleep he'd have found a way to ensure his brother had carnal relations as often as possible.

Setting the laptop on the table Dean grabbed his shaving kit and headed in for a shower. If Sam wasn't awake when he got out he'd have to wake him up so they could get on the road otherwise there'd be no point in leaving until tomorrow. Wrapping a towel around his waist after a long hot shower he opened the restroom door and walked into the room followed by a cloud of steam.

Sam was awake sitting at the table drinking his quickly cooling coffee and reading the additional information that Dean had found about what was happening in Montana. "So, you think this death has something to do with the disappearances?" Sam asked him as he pulled out his favorite pair of jeans and put them on.

"Yeah," Dean replied. "It makes sense, if it is one of ours it possible."

"It is," Sam told his brother. "I know it is."

"Spider sense?"

"That's the same thing Dani asked," Sam said laughing. He grew quiet for a minute when his brother just looked at him without responding. "Look Dean," he said. "About Dani… I didn't tell her about my abilities. She knew when she touched me that I was psychic."

"How?" Dean asked pulling on his shirt.

"Because she is too," Sam replied. "She's empathic. When she touches someone she knows what they are feeling."

"What do you mean? She reads minds?"

"No," Sam replied. "I mean she knows if a person's happy, sad, angry, aroused, nervous… Whatever they are feeling if she touches you she knows how you feel."

"I bet that made things interesting last night," Dean said with a smirk. At the look his brother gave him he said, "What? I was talking about when you were dancing."

Sam shook his head. He knew he was going to have to put up with his brothers comments. He also knew they were going to get much worse before he dropped the subject. "She can't read me," he told his brother. "That's how she knew I was psychic. She said she couldn't read other psychics."

"Wait," Dean asked pulling on his boots. "You mean she can't turn this empathy thing off?"

"No," Sam replied. "It's why she makes an effort not to touch anyone."

"That's got to suck," Dean told his brother.

"Yeah," Sam said. "Now my visions don't seem quiet so bad. At least I only get them occasionally."

Dean began packing his things up into his duffle bag. "Come on Willy Wonka," he told Sam with a grin as he headed for the door. "We need to hit the road. I'm gonna check the car while you get dressed."

Sam's face turned red as he closed the laptop and began to get dressed. How the hell did his brother know about the chocolate?

Dean laughed as he closed the door and headed out to the car. He wanted to do a quick check of the fluids and belts before they hit the road. He'd been under the hood for five or ten minutes when he heard someone walk up beside him and looked up to see Dani staring at the engine he'd worked so hard to rebuild not too long ago.

"Damn," Dani said. "That is a sweet ride."

Dean smiled. Maybe the girl wasn't so bad after all. "Thanks," he said. "I rebuilt her practically from scratch recently."

"This is the same car? The one from the wreck with the semi?" she asked.

"How the hell did you know about that?" Dean asked.

"Oh, come on," Dani told him. "You know how hunters talk."

"No," he said. "But I'm learning."

She laughed and asked "So…."

"So what?" he countered.

"Is it the same car?" she repeated her earlier question.

"Yeah," he told her. "I rebuilt her."

"I don't blame you," she replied with a nod. "If anything ever happened to my baby I'd have to do the same thing."

"Which one's yours?" Dean asked looking around the parking.

"Come here," she said motioning him to follow. "I'd rather show you."

They rounded the corner and Dean stopped in his tracks as he looked at her bike. "No way," he said looking from her to the bike. "That's not possible."

A smile lit her face as she walked over and caressed the bike lovingly. "He's a 1949 Chief Indian, 1200cc V-twin engine, all original parts."

"That can't be," Dean said still unable to believe his eyes. "There aren't any still in existence."

"As far as I know, mine's the only one," she told him. "And I love having that much muscle between my legs. Sammy enjoyed the ride we took on it last night."

"I'll bet he did," Dean said then looked for a second helmet and didn't see one. "You took him for a ride on that? How'd you both fit? Don't you think that was a dangerous thing to do with no helmet and all?"

Dani laughed at Dean. "You know he said you were a bit over protective," she replied. "I see now that he's right."

"I'm not over protective!" Dean scoffed.

"You know Dean, I'd be willing to bet Sam's a damn good hunter," She said changing the subject.

"And how would you know that?" Dean asked. "You've never even seen him hunt."

"Oh," she told Dean. "He's definitely a good hunter. He proved that last night."

"How's that?" Dean asked worried suddenly that his brother had gone on a hunt with the girl and not said anything to him.

"Well, you know what they say about good hunters?"

"What?" he asked confused by the question.

"They go deep in the bush, shoot more than once and always eat what they catch," she said with a grin. "I tell you, that brother of yours, he's a damn good hunter."

Dean's jaw nearly hit ground it dragged so low at her comment. If he'd wanted confirmation on what his brother had been doing with the girl last night he certainly had it.

"Hey," Sam said coming around the corner and spotting his brother and Dani. "There you are, you almost ready?"

"Ah… yeah," Dean said sliding past his brother. "Just let me finish checking the oil and we can hit the road."

Dani laughed as Dean retreated away from her. "And how are you doing this morning Mr. Goodbar?"

Sam blushed at her question. "Exhausted," he replied reaching up and cupping her face in his hands before reaching down and kissing her soundly. "And enjoying every moment of it," he whispered in her ear when he was through.

"Will I ever see you again?" Dani asked.

"If you want to," he replied. "We'll be back sometime."

"I may not be here," she said.

He shrugged. "It's a small world."

She kissed him again then pulled away and said, "Thank you for last night. It was… incredible."

"For me too," he said as he heard the hood of the Impala slam shut.

"Come on Sammy," Dean shouted. "Time to hit the road!"

**A/N - Thanks again for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of supernatural that you recognize… only the rest!_

**Murder in Montana**

**_Chapter Four:_**

As Dean was driving he glanced at his brother several times only to find him deep in thought. He wondered briefly if he was thinking of the case, or what he was leaving behind this time. He knew his brother very well and Sam never was good at the whole loving and leaving thing that came as a side effect of this job. "You okay?" he asked his silent brother.

"Hmm?" Sam said distractedly. "Yeah, sorry I was just thinking."

"That's dangerous," Dean teased. "What about?"

Sam glared pointedly at his brother before replying. "This town, Belfry Montana."

"What about it?"

"How much research did you do on the town itself?"

"Not much," he replied. "I was more concerned with the case then the town."

"Well, I did, what there was to find anyway. The towns pretty small Dean. The last census survey put the population at less then four hundred. It's a farming community and you know these people are pretty much all going to know one and another."

"Oh good, then this should be interesting," Dean said with a grimace. "So what do you think? FBI? US Marshall's?"

"Actually," Sam told his brother pulling out the paperwork Dean had printed out on the case. "I was thinking more like private investigators. It's less official but more personal. The only thing is which of them were we hired to find?"

"Sally Henderson," Dean said without hesitation.

"Gee," Sam said with a smirk. "Why am I not surprised you choose the girl?"

"Smart ass," Dean replied.

"Seriously… why not one of the guys?" Sam asked.

"Steve Hawkins and Andy Thompson both have family in Belfry," Dean told him shaking his head. "Sally Henderson doesn't."

"No one?" Sam asked incredulously. "The girl's four months pregnant. What about the baby's father?"

"Nope," Dean told him. "She'd just moved to Belfry three months ago from Billings. From what I can tell she was a foster child, no parents, no family. I called the place she used to work at in Billings and spoke with a friend of hers trying to find the baby's father."

"And?" Sam asked.

"Even Sally doesn't know who the baby's father is,"

"How's that?"

"She was raped," Dean quietly.

"And she's going to keep the baby?" Sam said. "That's got to be hard,"

"Yeah," Dean replied. "But her friend said she didn't care how she'd gotten pregnant. The baby was hers and she wasn't going to let her child grow up in the foster system."

"Oh, wow," Sam said and was quiet for a few minutes before he asked. "So who reported Sally missing?"

"A Co-worker," Dean explained. "They don't even know when she disappeared, well not exactly."

"Why not?"

"She went missing over a three day weekend. It wasn't until she didn't show up for work on Monday that anyone even realized she was gone."

Shaking his head Sam lapsed into silence as Dean continued the long drive to Montana. He was considering the possible things that could have taken the missing people. The problem was until they had more information the list was just too long. It really could have been anything or may not even be something supernatural. But everything in him told him this was a case only they could solve he just didn't know why.

Dean saw Sam lean his head back on the seat of the car and slowly drifted off to sleep. At least his brother was catching up on some much needed sleep. He really did need to make sure Sam got out more often. After all he knew exactly how comforting the arms of a woman can feel, even if it was just for one night. It really did lighten the load they bore and made it easier to deal with the things they face.

Several hours later Dean pulled into a gas station to fill up the car. He also grabbed a couple of sandwiches and drinks for them to eat on the road. While he waited in line to pay for his purchases he noticed a display filled with chocolate bars and with a huge grin on his face he grabbed one for his brother.

Getting in the car he found Sam rubbing his sleep filled eyes. Dean handed his brother the sandwich and drink he gotten for him, started the car and continued the trip. Several miles down the road as Sam finished his sandwich Dean tossed him the candy bar he'd picked up. "Here you go, found you some dessert too," he said with a smirk.

Sam blushed as he looked at the Mr. Goodbar that his brother had tossed him. He glared at Dean trying to figure out how he knew about the chocolate and wondering why exactly he'd chosen that particular candy bar. He put the unopened candy in his pocket and asked. "How much further?"

"About three more of hours," Dean replied. "But we're going to stop in Billings tonight and tomorrow we'll drive down to Belfry."

"Why?" Sam asked. "Why not just head for Belfry tonight?"

"Well for one thing you need to make us some new I.D.'s I was thinking The Pinkerton Detective Agency."

"Why can't we do things the easy way Dean?" Sam asked. "You know Connors Detective Agency?"

"Now what would be the fun in that?" Dean asked with a grin.

"So what are you going to be doing while I work on the new I.D.s?" Sam asked his brother.

"Oh, I've got my own plans," he smirked at his brother who rolled his eyes him but wisely kept silent on the matter.

Pulling into Billings Dean found a motel within walking distance to a self copy and printing store. After checking in Dean to the motel and taking a long hot shower Dean dropped his brother at the copy store and headed for down town.

He parked across the street from the police department, opened the glove box and pulled out his FBI identification and badge. He strode purposefully into the police station showed his badge and requested the information on the rape of Sally Henderson explaining that it might be connected to a case he was currently working on.

He was given full access to both the computer files and the hard copy including crime scene photos. Reading the file he shook his head. They knew who the person was that attacked her. They had finger print confirmation from AFIS and DNA confirmation from CODIS. They just either haven't been able to find him or haven't tried.

Dean pulled up the man's rap sheet on the computer and printed out a list of know addresses and associates. Armed with all the information he cold dig up Dean replaced the files he used thanked the officers politely enough that even Sam would be proud of him and left.

It didn't take him long to find the bastard either which just served to diminish his already small amount respect for the police in this town even further. Granted, they had to use legal means to find and arrest the guy but still. He'd only had to beat the crap out of two of his friends before one of them gave him up.

Dean left the man secured thoroughly with duct tape inside the back of a police cruiser sitting outside a donut shop. A sign taped to his chest that said, guilty of the rape of Sally Henderson and twelve other women! He watched from his car parked down the street as the police officer returned to his car to find the gift Dean had delivered.

Deciding he deserved a reward for all his hard work tonight he drove to a bar not too far from the motel where he left his brother. A few drinks later he was making time with a shapely brunette that he just knew was going to rock his world tonight.

It was nearly three in the morning when Dean came back to motel to find Sam still clicking away on the laptop. "Not checking out porn sites are you?" he asked his brother with a smirk.

Shaking his head at the audacity of his brother's remark Sam replied, "Believe it or not I have a tendency to think more with my upstairs brain."

"Yeah," Dean said. "But the Downstairs brain has so much more fun! Take tonight for instance, I met this…"

"Dean!" Sam said sharply. "I so do not want to hear about your um… hunt tonight."

"But Sammy," Dean replied. "I had to prove how good a hunter I was and guess what, it turns out I'm a damn good hunter too!"

**A/N - Now we begin the real story! Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of supernatural that you recognize… only the rest!_

**Murder in Montana**

**_Chapter Five:_**

There was no police department in Belfry, just a substation for the Sheriff's department run by a hard looking deputy. The station itself was located in a small building next to the post office. It held a single cell with two small cots, an office and the foyer split into an open conference room and a small seating area for guests.

Entering the building Dean took the lead in the conversation with the deputy. "Good morning Deputy Hall," he said reading the man's name tag. "I'm Huey Lewis; this is my partner Bob Dylan. We're with the Pinkerton Detective Agency." While the deputy shook his brother's hand he took the opportunity to glare again at Sam for the name he'd chosen to give him for this case.

"I've been expecting you," the officer said. "Although I didn't expect you to be here this quickly. I received the fax your company sent."

"Yes," Dean replied. "Of course, we finished up in Billings much faster then expected."

The deputy nodded. "Listen gentlemen," he said. "I'm sorry to have to ask, but I need to see some identification please."

"Of course," Sam replied reaching into the inside pocket of his suit and pulling out his badge and I.D. as his brother did the same.

"Please have a seat," the deputy said taking the I.D.'s. "I'll be right with you." The officer went only as far as the phone on the desk. Picking it up, he dialed a number and waited for an answer. "I'd like employment confirmation on Huey Lewis Badge number 8792, and Bob Dylan badge number 9372 please."

The expression on Dean's face never changed but he began to worry as he listened to the call the deputy had placed. He glanced quickly at Sam but his brother was looking at a wall where several missing posters were pinned.

"Thank you," the deputy said. "Can you tell me what case they are working on right now?"

If he felt he could get away with it without blowing their cover Dean would have sighed. He was going to have to talk to Sammy about communicating important information like hey by the way I hacked into the Pinkerton's personnel files and as far as they know we've been employed there for however the hell long he'd put in the files!

The deputy handed the Id's back to the brothers and said, "Sorry about that, but you can't be too careful these days."

"I'd have been very disappointed if you hadn't verified our identities," Sam replied before Dean could say anything. "With the rise in identity theft it's hard to tell these days."

"So," Dean asked. "What can you tell us about Ms. Henderson's disappearance?"

The deputy stared at the brother's for a full minute gauging what kind of men they were. Deciding he like the way they looked he walked up to a large dry erase board that stood off to the side of the conference room covered with a sheet. He pulled the sheet off the board revealing the work he'd already done on the case. He also grabbed a large file that was sitting at the far end of the conference table.

He tossed the file to Sam and led Dean to the board. "This is everything I've got so far. Sally Henderson isn't the only person to go missing in this county in the past six months. There have been four other people that disappeared."

"Four?" Dean asked. "I was under the impression there were only two more."

"Two more from Belfry," the deputy nodded. "But a couple from Red Lodge went missing a month ago. Then there's the unexplained death of Mr. Stevens. I have reason to believe they may all be related."

Sam had been reading the carefully put together file Deputy Hall had given him. He looked up at the officers words and asked, "Why?"

The Hall sighed and replied, "Because I think they all disappeared within the same ten mile area."

"Wait," Dean said. "I thought no one knew when or where Sally Henderson disappeared?"

"We don't," Hall replied. "Not with any degree of certainty but I knew the girl. She liked to take walks to stay in shape since she was pregnant some of her other forms of exorcise were curtailed but she walked a lot. Her favorite place to walk was a trail that runs along the river."

Dean nodded. "What about dogs?"

"We used them for Hawkins because we knew where he'd gone missing from. We used the best hound dogs in the area, but they lost the scent."

"Wait," Sam said. "So the only one you know for sure where they went missing is Hawkins?"

"Yes," Hall explained. "He got a flat and was in the middle of fixing it when he disappeared. The dog followed his scent into the foothills but lost the trail after three miles."

"And the others?"

"Andy Thompson was last seen at the Grizzly Bear Bar at his bachelor party."

"But that's downtown," Dean said. "It's no where near the area the others went missing."

"Yeah," Hall said. "But to get home he had to pass it."

"Deputy Hall…." Sam began but was cut off by the officer.

"Look," Hall said testily. "I know these people, they are my friends. I've been watching out for them for the past twenty years. I know each and every one of the people in this town. I know their habits. I know their faults and their strengths. Hell for a good portion of them I can tell you what they had for breakfast this morning. I know something strange is going on here and I am going to find out what it is. I'm going to bring these people home."

Sam glanced at his brother before replying. "We meant no disrespect sir," he said choosing his words carefully. "We're just trying to get a feel for the situation and we are going to do everything we can to help you find them all."

"I'm sorry," Hall replied. "I guess I've been defending my theory for so long I just jumped to conclusions."

"No problem," Dean said. "We certainly understand."

"I thought you boys were only hired to find Sally Henderson?"

"We were," Sam replied. "But from what I've read here and what you've told us these cases are all related. Find one and we'll probably find them all."

"Who hired you anyway?" Hall asked. "I thought Sally didn't have any family?"

"I'm sorry sir," Sam told him. "That person would like to remain anonymous. The company doesn't even tell us when that's the case."

"Okay," Hall said. "I can respect that."

"Officer Hall…" Sam began.

"You can call me Tom," the deputy replied. "Officer Hall's a mouthful."

"Yes sir," Dean replied with a laugh. "I'm Dean, this is Sam."

At Dean's words the officer's eyebrows rose and a questioning look crossed his face. "I thought it was Huey and Bob."

Dean made of show of groaning out loud, "Please… just because I was stuck with the name doesn't mean I have to use it all the time! I go by my middle name. Can you blame me?"

The deputy laughed, "Not at all, but Sam?"

It was Sam who replied this time. "Yeah," he said. "It started out as a joke, you know he used his middle name and we're partners so everyone at the agency started using my middle name. Anyway, somewhere along the way it stuck. I've kind a grown used to it so what the hell?"

Deputy nodded in understanding.

"So Tom," Sam asked. "Can you tell us where the closest motel is?"

"Red Lodge," It's about thirty miles east of here.

"There's nothing in town?" Dean asked. "We prefer to be as close as possible when working a case."

"Hang on," a minute Tom said after thinking about it. "Let me make a phone call." Picking up the phone he dialed a number and spoke with the person who answered. "Hey Sandra, its Tom." He said. "Listen, have you still got that garage apartment your boy stayed in before he went off to college?" He listened for a few moments before answering. "Good, good, would you mind renting it out for a few weeks? I have a couple of detectives that need a place to stay while they help with a case." Again there was silence as he waited for the answer. "Great, thanks Sandra, we'll be over in a little while." He told her. "Yes, ma'am a few hours, okay. Thanks again Sandra."

After he hung up the phone Tom repeated what she'd said. "Sandra's going to let you rent her son's apartment, it's furnished and it's big enough for the two of you but she wants to clean it up a bit first so we need to give her a few hours before we go over there."

"Great thanks," Dean said. "Is there a place here we can change into something more suitable for walking around in the woods? We'd like to go check out the area you think these people have gone missing from. You know get a feel for it the area."

**A/N – I know, I know… more background. But don't worry the action is about to begin… Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of supernatural that you recognize… only the rest!_

**Murder in Montana**

_**Chapter Six:**_

They were following Tom out to where Hawkins disappeared after having changed into their more normal, more comfortable clothes. "Well someone was busy last night!" Dean told his brother. "You know you could have told me you'd hacked into the Pinkerton's personnel files. I nearly had a heart attack when he called in our badge numbers! And what was with the fax?"

Sam smirked at his brother. "I researched the detective agency last night after I made the I.D.'s and I learned they always send a fax to local law enforcement. It helps to ensure cooperation. I also felt it would be safer if the company had a record of us just in case."

"Oh," Dean said. "And Huey Lewis? What the hell is that about?"

Sam laughed outright at his brother this time. "Just sticking to the way you seem to choose the names… you know old rock and roll bands."

"But Sammy!" Dean shouted "Huey Lewis? Why couldn't I be Bob Dylan? I don't even look like a Huey?"

"Hey, if you can make me a Francis I can make you a Huey," Sam laughed. "Deal with it Dean. I did the work I got to choose. Next time you make the I.D.'s. and hack into the personnel files. I'll go after the bastard that raped the girl!"

Dean's eyes widened in surprise at his brother's words. "How did you know?"

Sam picked up a newspaper from beside him on the seat, unfolded it and started to read. "Police are baffled as to the identity of the apparent vigilante that captured accused rapist Marvin Compton and left him gift wrapped in the back of a police cruiser." Sam folded the paper and looked pointedly at Dean.

Tom pulled his car over to the side of the road and stopped as Dean shrugged and replied, "Hey, a guy's gotta have a little fun once in a while."

Shaking his head Sam chose not to reply as Dean stopped the car and they got out.

"This is where Hawkins car was found," Tom said and pointed. "The dogs followed his scent into the brush that way. He went in a roughly straight line. What I can't figure out was why?"

"Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"Why did he leave his car and head into the brush? He was just about finished fixing the car so why leave it?"

"Did your people find any indication that there was anyone else here with Hawkins?" Dean asked.

"No," Tom replied. "The only tracks we found were his. As far as we can tell he was alone with no one else around."

"What about the area?" Sam asked. "Did anything unusual ever happen out here before this?"

"What do you mean unusual?" Tom asked.

"Has anyone ever seen or heard anything out of the ordinary around here?" Dean asked. "An animal that doesn't belong, people that no one knows, strange lights or anything like that?"

"What the hell kind of a question is that?" the deputy asked.

"Look," Sam replied. "We're just trying to think outside the box here. What he's asking is if it's possible that Hawkins saw something that made curious enough to go take a look."

The deputy considered the question then nodded. "I see what you're getting at and it makes sense. But I haven't had any complaints on anything unusual going on and I've been all over this area searching but I haven't found anything."

"One more thing," Dean asked. "These people that are missing, they all disappeared at night?"

"Yeah," Tom replied. "The only one we aren't sure about it Sally. She's a wildcard in the whole thing because we don't know when she went missing."

"Tom," Sam said. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask this. What about the people in town. You said you know them all is it possible someone here is responsible for the disappearances?"

The deputy sighed. "Anything is possible Sam," he replied. "But if it is I couldn't even begin to tell you who it could be. I've known these people for years. It's just not something I could see any of them doing."

Sam was quiet for the drive back into town and Dean knew from experience his brother was mulling over what they'd discovered so far. When he was ready he'd talk it over with him. Dean had his own ideas on what was going on, but he decided to wait on his brother before he voiced his opinion.

The garage apartment the deputy had found for them was a larger then they'd hoped. It was a one room efficiency above a two car garage that belonged to an old widow. Her son had gone off to college and then found a job in Billings leaving her alone and she was glad for the company. Dean was brining their bags up the stairs as Sam stood next to the car speaking with the owner.

"Now ma'am," Sam told her. "We'll be keeping some strange hours. Our job requires us to come and go at all hours of the day and night."

"Oh, don't you worry honey," the old woman replied. "My husband used to be the sheriff of this county so I'm used to that sort of thing. And you'll have your privacy in that apartment. I can barely make it up all those stairs now a days anyway."

"And you're sure twenty five dollars a night is going to be enough?" Sam asked her not wanting to take advantage of the woman. "Honey, I wouldn't charge you anything but Tom said I should on principle."

Sam smiled at her and handed her enough cash to pay for a week. "If we need the place longer I'll get you the rest." Then he thanked her again and went upstairs to the apartment.

When he entered he found his brother sitting on the futon couch. The notes and paperwork they'd collected on the case was scattered over the coffee table. Dean was reading through their dad's journal while sipping on a bottle of beer. "We need to make sure and give that old lady a little something extra," he told Sam as he closed the door. "She stocked the fridge with everything we might need for the next week or two including a twelve pack."

Sam smiled at the thoughtfulness of the woman as he reached in and pulled out a beer for himself before sitting on the old but comfortable lazy boy chair which was a far cry from the usual rickety old motel room chairs he was used to. "Okay," he said once he was comfortable. "So we know it's not corporeal. No sign of anything unusual or any unexplained tracks."

"So that narrows the field pretty steeply right there," Dean replied. "But what I don't get is if it was a ghost or a demon why would Hawkins follow it? I mean most people have a tendency to run the other way when they see something supernatural but from what Tom said Hawkins didn't do that."

Sam nodded. "Let me see dad's journal," he said and began skipping through the pages until he found what he'd been looking for before handing it back to his brother.

Dean looked at Sam before he read the page his brother had pointed out. "You know, one of these days you're going to have to rewrite this damn thing and make it legible." He continued to read nodding his head occasionally. When he finished he looked up at Sam who was staring intently at him. "I can see where it's possible Sam, hell it the best option yet," he said. "A Will o' the Wisp is a malevolent spirit luring people into dangerous situations. But if that the case then where are the bodies? They should be turning up somewhere shouldn't they?"

"I don't know," Sam replied. "But what else could it be?"

Dean shrugged. "One way to find out?" he said grin. "We wait till dark then go on a wisp hunt."

"And that's going to be the easy part," Sam replied. "If it is a Will o' the Wisp we're going to have a hell of time trying to get rid of it."

"Why?"

"Because first we have to find out who it is," Sam told him.

"So we can salt and burn the bones," Dean finished nodding. He stood up gathered the research they'd been working on and said. "Well, first we go find something to eat. Then we go find out if you're right about what it is. If you are, we'll dig deeper and see what we can find out."

Dean parked the car at the same spot they'd been to earlier with Tom. He opened the trunk and both brothers grabbed flashlights and shotguns loaded with rock salt. Then they walked a little ways into the woods to wait and see what would happen. Sanding a small clearing about fifty yards from the car with the flashlights off it was pretty dark. Only a small sliver of the moon showed tonight giving off little to no light in the brush. Dean leaned silently against a tree and watched his brother's shadowed form as he looked around.

"Dean," Sam said. "I've been thinking about the bodies… you know why they're not turning up."

"Yeah," Dean said.

"This whole area is full of old mines. Maybe the wisp is leading people somewhere that they fall into one of them?"

"Maybe," Dean replied. But why wouldn't the dogs have found that?"

"I don't know," Sam said. "There's just too much about this hunt that doesn't make sense."

The brothers lapsed into silence again as the wait dragged on. They split the watch area, Dean keeping an eye on one section while Sam watched the other. More than an hour past with no sign of supernatural activity.

"Hey Dean," Sam said turning toward his brother but Dean was gone. "Dean!" he shouted turning on his flashlight and searching the area for any sign of his brother. "Dean!" he shouted again.

**A/N – Now the fun really begins!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of supernatural that you recognize… only the rest!_

**Murder in Montana**

**_Chapter Seven:_**

Dean was growing restless. He was never good at waiting and hated this part of the job the most. Time always passed slowly on stakeouts. He checked his watch again for the umpteenth time since they'd arrived forty minutes ago then looked up again scanning the area. A light flickered so briefly he thought he'd imagined it. Deciding to wait and see if it happened again before he said anything to Sam he continued to watch the spot where he'd seen it appear. Out of the corner of his eye he again saw a flickering light but this time it was closer to the road and he thought it was likely just a passing car but then he realized he didn't hear a car.

He was about to tell Sam what he'd seen when the light disappeared completely only to reappear within inches of his face and flaring into a blinding white light that passed straight through him leaving him dazed and confused in the silent darkness. His brother and their task forgotten the light appeared again in front of him and he reached for it silently only to have it back away just out of his reach. Stepping closer he reached for it again, but again it moved away. It was like a game of tag that he couldn't quite win but he couldn't stop playing as it led him quietly further and further from his brother.

"Dean!" Sam yelled louder beginning to worry when he still didn't get an answer. He tried Dean's cell phone, but his brother didn't pick up and worse Sam didn't hear it ring which meant his brother was no longer in the general area. He began searching the ground for his brother's trail and after a relatively quick circle around the clearing he picked up Dean's trail. Thankfully his brother was not trying to cover his tracks but why would he leave without saying anything to him? Sam was afraid he knew the answer to his own question and prayed he reached his brother before the wisp reached its destination.

He followed his brothers' trail as quick as possible losing it once when the ground turned to solid rock leaving no indication of what direction his brother had gone. "Come on Dean," he said to himself. "A little help here dude. How about a few M & M's to point me in the right direction." It took him a good ten minutes to pick up the trail again. He searched ahead of him from time to time with the flashlight and called his brothers' name and after an hour he was getting anxious.

Dean tried to stop, knew he should go back too… where ever he'd been. He'd stopped once, but the light returned passing through him a second time bewildering him further. He dropped the gun he'd been holding and continued after the flickering light. He had no idea how far he'd traveled or where he was when the light suddenly winked out and disappeared leaving him standing in the pitch dark wondering what the hell had happened.

Sam's concern grew when he found the shotgun Dean had been carrying. It was lying on the ground along his brother's path. Sam picked up the gun and checked it. There was nothing wrong with it and it hadn't been fired which was no real surprise since he was certain he'd have heard a shot, but why would his brother discard his gun?

Once the wisp was gone it took only a few minutes for Dean to remember where he'd been and what he'd been hunting. Realizing he'd been taken in by the wisp he dared not move fearing one step in the wrong direction would put him in mortal danger. He was reaching for his cell phone to call Sam when the wisp, apparently tired of waiting for him to misstep returned. "This can't be good," he muttered.

The wisp flared brightly and dove straight at Dean this time striking his chest instead of passing though him. It knocked him back into an overly large bush that was growing near the roots to a very large tree. Falling through the leaves and branches of the bush he expected to hit the ground hard but instead found himself sliding downward into the narrow mouth of a steeply declining cave.

He tried to stop his downward motion with his hands and legs but only succeeded in acquiring a mass of cuts and bruises as he struck rocks and roots on his headlong slide into the depths of the cave. Unable to stop or even slow his downward motion he was startled when the ground suddenly disappeared and he fell the last dozen feet through the air before landing heavily and slamming his head against a wall.

Dean lay unmoving at the bottom of the tunnel as the Will o' the Wisp danced above the bush and wind whipped around the area making little dust devils and stirring up the leaves and dust covering Dean's tracks. The dust devils collapsed and the Will o' the Wisp winked out of existence just seconds before Sam's flashlight came into site a few hundred yards from the bush as he carefully followed his brother's trail.

The two men entered the small room deep within the old Bearcreek mines. They were required to check the room daily though they were certain they would find the room empty as they already had what was needed for this evenings ceremony. Entering and lifting the lantern high enough to light the darkest corners of the room they were a little surprised to find a man lying unmoving in the corner.

The dark haired man with the lantern motioned the blone man that was with him. Stepping forward and bending down the blonde rolled the unconcious man onto his back and felt for a pulse. He nodded at the dark haired man and motioned him closer. "Do you know him?" he asked.

He looked down at the unconcious man, dried blood trailed down the side of his face where a long thin lacaration had alread stopped bleeding. His clothes were torn and bloody in several places but amazingly enough he didn't seem to have any broken bones. "No," the dark haired man said. "But it wouldn't matter anyway would it?"

"No," replied the blonde shaking his head. "He choses not us. If this is what He wants who are we to deny Him?" Lifting the unconcious man onto his shoulders he made his way to the door followed closely by the man with the lantern.

Hanging the lantern on a hook outside the door the dark haired man led the way as as the blonde carried his burden further into the mines. The occasional dim light bulbs lit the way to the until they reached the door to the waiting room. The dark haired man opened it and stood guard while the blonde entered the room. He nudged one of the many snakes in the room out of the way as he deposited his burden in the center of the dimly lit room.

He glanced at the two other occupants. The woman had learned from past experience to keep silent she stayed in the corner of the room as far from the door as possible. The man, a snake draped across his shoulders, knelt across from her in silent meditation. The blonde smiled and addressed the man. "I see you are preparing yourself. That is good, tonight you will be made sacred and take the journey home. I will send a personal prayer of strenght for you Steve."

"I know this will be a difficult night for everyone in our Grotto," Steve Hawkins replied. "but it is as our Lord commands. None of us can do other then he demands."

Nodding the blonde walked from the room and the dark haired man silently locked the door. He too would pray for his friend. The man would need all his faith tonight, they all would. Tonight would be different because tonight it was someone from their own church who had been chosen by their Lord.

Together they entered the main cavern of the Bearcreek mine. It was well lit with tourches that lined the walls. The flickering light enhanced the ambiance of the cave that had been turned into a place of worship. By order of the Church of Satan the Grotto is expected to remain clandestine, an underground cell that only the privileged may know of.

This cavern was perfect for their needs though it took the part of 'an underground cell' a bit literally. It had allowed their Grotto to become one of the few that surpassed the requirement of being kept secret, healthy and active for a year and a day thus becoming an official Grotto within the Church.

The dark hair man approached the dark alter that stood at the center of the room. "Magister," the Satanist said to the red robed figure kneeling before it. "Lucifer has provided us with another sacrifice."

**A/N – Now how many of you expected that? Thanks again for reading and please review they help me write faster!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of supernatural that you recognize… only the rest!_

**Murder in Montana**

**Chapter Eight:**

His brothers' trail had disappeared without warning. One minute he'd been following a clear set of footprints then suddenly without warning they had disappeared. He searched the entire area calling on all the tracking skills his father had taught him but found nothing. It was like Dean had come to this spot and simply disappeared. He back tracked his brothers' trail looking for subtle hints of trickery but he couldn't find anything that made him think his brother had gone off in a different direction.

He began a spiral search of the area his ever increasing circle taking him further and further from where he'd lost his brothers' trail. He found the tracks of a couple of deer that had browsed the area, a place a rabbit had wandered around a tree nibbling on grass and the trail a snake had made as it slithered across a small patch of dusty ground, but of his brother there was no sign at all. The sun was peaking over the hills in the distance. He'd been searching for his brother for hours, but Sam was not ready to give up. He would find him… he had to.

Dean came awake as suddenly as he'd lost consciousness. His eyes opening as he jerked away from the person kneeling next to him. One hand reached into his boot for the knife he always kept there while the other reached behind him in an attempt to keep his balance as he crawl away. He snapped his hand back as it touched something soft, cold and moving. His head swiveled around and he watched as the snake he'd touched slithered quickly away from him and he knew he was in serious trouble when he found the knife gone from the sheath concealed within his boot.

He scrambled to his feet stumbling as a wave of dizziness washed over him and backed against a wall leaning on it heavily as he waited for his head to clear. When it did he looked around at the dimly lit room.

The girl who'd been kneeling next to him when he woke stood and approached him, her hands out, open and empty. "Are you okay?" she asked looking at him concern plain on her face.

He reached up rubbing his face and frowned when his hand came away bloody. "Oh just peachy," he replied sarcastically looking around taking in everything from the two other occupants and the snakes to the closed door that he would be willing to bet was also locked. "Well," he mumbled. "At least it's not rats." He looked at the girl and asked. "Where are we?"

"I think we're in the old Bearcreek mine," she replied.

"You're Sally Henderson aren't you?" Dean asked glancing at the other man who he knew was Steve Hawkins. The man was kneeling on the ground silently holding one of the many snakes that was sharing the room with them.

"Yeah," she said curiously. "How did you know, who are you?"

"My name's Dean. I was looking for you," he replied, "and the others."

"Well the others are gone, it's just me and him left," she said indicating the man kneeling on the ground a look of intense anger crossing her face. "But I wouldn't count on stupid over there for anything but making things harder for us.

Dean saw Hawkins raise his head and scowl at the girl but didn't say anything.

"What do you mean they're gone?" Dean asked.

Sally glared at Hawkins. "I'm pretty sure he and his friends murdered them."

"We did not murder them. They were chosen, just as we have been chosen," Hawkins replied.

"Chosen for what?" Dean asked.

"For sacrifice to our god, Lucifer," Hawkins replied. "That he may answer our prayers and fulfill the wishes of our Grotto."

"Oh… you've got to be kidding me," Dean replied. "You're a Satanist?"

"Yes, of course," he replied. "I have been serving my lord for many years."

"Well then you should check the bible Anton LaVey wrote for you nut bags," Dean told him. "It specifically says human sacrifice is a no, no."

"It also says that if a person deserves to die it is acceptable to make a human sacrifice of them," Hawkins replied coolly.

"Well," Dean said. "That explains why you are here, but I seriously doubt Sally deserves this and I damn sure know I don't."

"We were all chosen by Lucifer himself. Each of us was beguiled and driven to the shaft that led to the holding pen for our sacrifices. There is no mistake, He chose us. Our Grotto has no choice but to do as He commands."

"Well… He ain't my God and I'm not planning on sticking around long enough to be served up to him," Dean said pulling out his cell phone. He flipped it open and dialed his brother. Sam would be worried and looking for him. His phone beeped at him and he read the display. Call Failed. "Damn!"

"You didn't think you'd actually get a signal," Sally asked sarcastically. "I mean, we are in a cave here."

Dean shrugged, "It was worth a try," he said looking at the signal strength and was surprised to see one tiny bar.

"Why don't you try a text message," Sally said. "Sometimes that works even when you can't get a signal."

He raised one eyebrow and looked at her, "Really?"

"Yeah," she replied. "But the shorter the message the better chance it has of working."

Dean typed in two words and had just pressed the send button when Hawkins stormed up and knocked the phone from his hand sending it sailing across the room. "No!" he shouted. He didn't get a chance to say anything more because Dean's right hook caught him in the side of the face and sent him sprawling to ground unconscious.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said shaking his hand and trying to stay upright as a wave of dizziness reminded him that he probably had a concussion.

Sally went to the phone and picked it up shaking her head. "He broke it. Did the message get through?"

"I don't know," Dean told her. "But we're not waiting around to find out." He made his way to the door. It was, of course, locked and kicking it down was not much of an option, the damn thing opened in. Checking his pockets he found his lock picking kit, one of the many knives he normally carried, and his small flashlight. His gun and his large knife were missing. Who ever had searched him had not done a very good job. That is, if they'd searched him at all. He may very well have lost those things when he was tumbling down the mines shaft.

"Can you get open it?" Sally asked watching him work.

"Yeah," he said. "How are you? Are you hurt?"

"No," she replied. "Not really. Bruises, scratches stuff like that. It's the baby I'm worried about."

Dean stopped and looked at her his eyes growing wide. "It's not… you're not, like having it now are you?"

She grinned at his unease. "No, nothing like that… I'm just worried he might have been hurt in the fall. I think he's okay, the doctor they had in here to check on me said the baby was fine, but I don't trust these people."

"They brought a doctor in to check you?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yes," she said. "Evidently they want the baby to be healthy when they sacrifice us. They plan on waiting until he's born then serve us both up at the same time. "

The lock clicked quietly and Dean pulled the door open a faction of an inch and check to see if anyone was around. "What say we blow this joint?" Dean told her.

"What about him," she asked pointing at Hawkins.

"What about him?" Dean asked. "He made his choice."

"Good," Sally said. "I hope they choke on him."

It took Dean just about a half a second for what she said to register and when it did he stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. "They're eating these people?"

"Yes," she told him. "He said it was an important part of the ritual, something about taking their strength and power into themselves. I think it's just sick."

"Oh, I'm with you on that one sweetie," Dean said opening the door and slipping into the hall.

**A/N Sorry it took so long! I'm on a road trip right now and can't always find a WIFI connection plus with all the driving and sight seeing well… anyway thanks for reading and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of supernatural that you recognize… only the rest!_

**Murder in Montana**

**Chapter Nine:**

Sam was getting desperate. It had been nearly ten hours since Dean had disappeared without a trace. He had painstakingly searched nearly every inch of the area his brother's trail had vanished three times and still had no clue what had happened to him. Finally he decided it was time to call in some help, he pulled out his phone to call Tom. His phone beeped once at him and Sam looked at the display. It said text message received.

"What the hell?" he muttered and opened the message. Relief surged through him briefly as he read the name on the message. His brother was alive. The message was only two words 'occult' and 'mines'. "Shit," Sam said. He tried calling his brother again, but he didn't get an answer so he sent off a text message hoping his brother would get it. "Are you okay?"

Sam didn't wait for a reply. He put his phone away ran back to the car. He would need more information on the mines and he would need to be very careful how he got his information. Any of the town people could be involved in the occult group, including Deputy Tom Hall.

Sam reached the car deposited the guns in the weapons trunk and headed back to town. He had no idea how his brother had gotten into the mines to begin with, but he was going to find a way to get him out. There would be records of the mine at the land management office. He should be able to find the entrance along with a map of the tunnels.

Dean was surprised, and pleased to find there was no guard to watch their door. He slipped out the door looked around and motioned Sally to follow. He had no idea which way was out, but he'd been stuck in a mine before and he knew a few tricks to finding his way. The shaft they were in was dimly lit with dull light bulbs every ten feet.

"They brought me in from that way," Sally whispered pointing towards his left.

Dean nodded and headed in that direction, Sally following quietly behind him. They made their way quickly down the tunnel following the trail of dim lights until they came to a fork in tunnel. Dean stopped, looked at Sally to see if she had any idea which tunnel to take. Sally shook her head just as they heard loud banging coming from the direction they'd come from along with muffled shouting.

"Sounds like that jerk woke up," Sally whispered unnecessarily.

"Yep," Dean replied. "I should have tied him up and gagged him."

"With what?" Sally asked.

"Good point," Dean replied.

They heard hurried footsteps coming from the tunnel on the left. Dean pulled Sally into the right hand tunnel and pressed them both against the wall. They stood quietly as two men rushed pasted going down the corridor they'd just left. "Time to go," Dean whispered to Sally stepping into the tunnel the two had just come down. Quickly and quietly they made there way up the tunnel. The tunnel turned and they continued to run until suddenly they found themselves in a huge cavern.

"Oh shit," Dean muttered as he looked around. "Just once, I'd like things to be easy." The room was well lit with torches lining the walls every five feet except for one section that had three large crosses hung upside down. A large alter graced the center of the flame lit room. A dark alter surrounded by four robed figures. Beyond the alter, at the far side of the cavern was another tunnel and with the way his luck was running it was probably the way out.

Shouts erupted from behind them and Dean knew they were in trouble. "Let's go," he told Sally and began to run pulling the pregnant woman behind him. The men at the alter turned as Dean and Sally burst into cavern. Two of them broke away from the alter heading directly for the fleeing pair. Dean didn't even slow down when he reached them. He reached out his right arm and clothes lined the first man knocking him to the ground with a single blow.

The second was slightly more cautious coming to a stop and raising his arms into a fighting stance. Dean simply barreled into him with his shoulder driving him backwards away from them before landing a powerful uppercut to the man's chin knocking him to the ground.

Sally stopped long enough to kick the first man in the face breaking his nose and sending him spiraling painfully into unconsciousness. She turned, saw Dean knock the second man down and ran up to give him the same treatment she'd given the other Satanist. Kicking him once in the stomach then rearing back to smash his face.

Dean glanced quickly around seeing the pair from the tunnels running their way he grabbed Sally's arm again yelling, "Time to go sweetheart!" Dragging the girl along Dean warily made his way towards to two men standing at the alter. One held a long thick staff, but the other step in front of him in a protective manner. Dean hoped that meant they were going to sit this one out.

Unfortunately that was too much to hope for because the one who'd stepped in front of the other reached down to the base of the alter and picked something up. Before Dean could register what it was the bullwhip in the man's hand snaked out and wrapped around Deans' ankle tumbling him painfully to the hard rock floor of the cavern. He rolled with fall coming up on one knee and grabbing the whip and pulling hard yanking the whip out of the man's hand.

"Run!" he yelled at Sally as he pulled the whip from his ankle and stood up to follow her. Dean had just enough time to see Sally take off at his yell before someone barreled into him forcefully. He took the hit, dropping the whip but turning his body as they fell so he landed on top and the man who'd struck him took the brunt of fall underneath him.

Dean rolled off coming back up to his feet in time to see the second man from the tunnels coming at him. "Son of bitch!" he said facing the man hands up and ready. He backed away heading towards the tunnel Sally had just disappeared into. There were three of them, no, make that four if you count the robe clad man who had yet to participate. He may not make it out, but he was going to try buying Sally some time to get away.

"Hmmm," Dean said sarcastically to the men as they tried to surround him. "Three of you… one of me." He glanced pointedly at each of them "Okay, that's not very fair… maybe you should go get a few more guys to help you out." He had to edge sideways to keep them all in sight, but it took him way from the exit.

The attack came suddenly as all three men launched themselves at him simultaneously. Dean dove towards the center man catching him in the belly as he attacked driving them both back away from the two coming from the sides. Most of his attention was on the man he was attacking, but he felt the other two graze past him and strike each other. The man in his arms grunted as he was driven painfully into the alter and both of them tumbled over it.

Dean again coming out the better by landing on top he gripped the other man's head in his hands he lifted and slammed it down onto the ground several times in quick succession. When the man went slack under him Dean rolled away gained his feet and started again for the exit. He didn't see the robed figure move until it was too late. One minute he was running for the exit the next he was laying flat on his back as a grunt of pain escaped him.

He rolled again away from the robed figure and struggled dizzily to his feet again. He had just enough time to register the staff the man was holding before he was grabbed from behind. Without conscious though he slammed his head into his attacker feeling rather then hearing the man's cartilage shatter in his nose. Unfortunately his head was already spinning from the blow he'd just taken and he found himself on his hands and knees but only briefly. The robed figure stepped close and with a single blow to the head he sent the hunter into oblivion for the second time in a single day.

"Secure him to the cross," the robed figure ordered. "Since he is so eager to leave, he can participate in tonight's festivities. He needs to know what he would be missing."

**A/N Okay... I know that chapter took a very long time and I'm sorry, but I'm back from my road trip and I had an absolute blast! Anyway thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of supernatural that you recognize… only the rest! _

_YEAH!!! This story finally started talking to me again! I thought for a while there that this one was going to die a terrible death but last night, out of the blue it just started speaking and hasn't stopped. I'm off now to work on the next chapter! Sorry it took so long but darn I hate writters block_!

**Chapter Ten: **

"Run," Dean shouted at Sally jolting her into action once again. She ran as fast as her condition would allow her to blessing the long walks and slow jogs she'd been doing as part of her exercise program since becoming pregnant. She sped across the chamber and entered the tunnel that they hoped led out of the mines.

She was several dozen yards into the tunnel when she realized that Dean was not following her and turned to go back. She heard the sounds of struggle before she rounded the turned just in time to see a robed figure strike him on the head with sickening force. Sally gasped as she watched her rescuer fall to the ground unconscious. As she stood there trying to decide what to do her baby kicked reminding her of her priorities and forcing the decision she did not hesitant to make.

Wiping the tears that started to form in her eyes she whispered, "I'm sorry Dean," before turning and continuing down the tunnel searching for the exit. It didn't take long to find and she was surprised when the tunnel opened up into a small building. Cautiously she entered the room adjoining the tunnel looking for the door that would lead to freedom. The room was more like one giant walk in closet. The walls were lined with robes most of which were black, but a few read ones lined the far wall near the door that she hoped would lead out.

She opened the door slowly like she'd seen Dean do earlier looking for any sign of movement on the other side. When she was sure she was alone she slipped quietly from the room and crept slowly down the short hallway. She was shocked to find the hallway led to the inside of a church. A church that looked like most other churches. The main floor was lined with pews that faced a very normal looking alter. Normal except that the cross that hung above the alter between the two large stained glass window's was inverted.

Shaking her head she looked for another door and spotted it across the width of the sanctuary and quickly moved across the room. She reached for the door but didn't have a chance to grab the knob as the door was pushed open by a large brutish looking man with a very surprised look on his face. Giving him no time to think Sally used the heel of her palm to smash his nose sending him reeling back the way he'd come.

"You bitch," he spurted as his hands went to his nose in an attempt to stop the blood that flowed freely.

Sally didn't take time to reply, instead she stepped forward after him and snapped a kick to his groin doubling him over to the floor before kicking him again in the face until she felt something break and realized he was not moving. She stood breathing heavily for a moment before looking around. She found herself standing in front of a pair of large oak doors and without further thought she opened them and slipped out into the bright light of the afternoon sun.

* * *

Two hours, two freaking hours is how long it took Sam to find the maps of the mines and he still had to compare them with the current topographical maps and pinpoint the mineshaft his brother had fallen into and gather the things he'd need to get down into the mineshaft.

Even with the maps it took him nearly forty minutes to find the shaft concealed within the thick bushes. When he shone his flashlight down into it, he knew there was no way his brother could have taken that fall without injury. He couldn't't see the bottom and the shaft seemed to take nearly an eighty degree angle.

Sam pulled the rope out of his bag and tied one end to the nearest tree and dropped the other end into the opening. He shouldered his backpack hoping the mineshaft would widen some as he descended. After making sure he had his flashlight in his pocket and it was working he began his descent.

There were several places where the shaft opened up slightly, but for the most part it was a tight fit for him, especially with carrying the backpack. In more then one place he had to remove it to get through. Midway down he found Dean's bowie knife wedged in the mine shafts wall still encased in its sheath. Putting the knife into one of the many pockets of his jacket Sam continued down.

"Damn," he said when he reached the end of the rope but not the end of the shaft. He pulled out the flashlight, shining it down as far as he could but the light didn't penetrate to the end of shaft.

* * *

His head throbbed painfully as consciousness returned but he realized quickly that was the least of his problems. He was bound at the wrists, biceps, chest, thighs and ankles. His shirt had been stripped from him leaving him bare-chested and he hung upside down on the central cross in the alter chamber.

Vertigo and nausea slammed into him when he opened his eyes and it was all he could do to keep the bile from rising. "Son of bitch," he said quietly struggling futility against the ropes that bound him.

"There is no point in struggling. You were chosen by the magic of Lucifer you can not get away."

Dean turned in the direction of the speaker and as he'd already suspected it was the staff wielding man. "Bite me," he replied to the robed figure as he watched the man's approach. "What the hell kind of Satanism are you practicing here anyway? Satanists don't believe in God or the devil. What happened to the whole, 'I am my own God' thing?" Slowly Dean worked the rope tying his right wrist over the cross dragging is back and forth trying to loosen it.

"Satanists believe in what we have seen and know to be real," the man replied.

Dean rolled his eyes as the blood pounded into his head. Being tied upside down to a cross was not the most pleasant way to spend time. "Right and you've seen Lucifer? You know you're nuts right."

"Yes, we all have. Do not worry," he replied. "You will too. In fact, after tonight you will have no choice but to believe. Lucifer appears to all of us at each of our rituals. He joins with us and shares his bounty before taking his sacrifice. Tonight you will become a believer before you join him forever."

"Great," he muttered to himself as he struggled against his bonds. "I'm stuck with a bunch of Black Bible Thumpers. Jesus what will they think of next?" He was running out of time and he knew it. Other robed figures were beginning to arrive and slowly the room was beginning to fill.

"Tonight's ritual is for the protection of our Grotto," he replied. "We will be doubly blessed as we now have two sacrifices to make. The death of Brother Hawkins and yourself will help protect and sustain our grotto."

"Magister," another robbed figure said as he approached. "Brother Hawkins has requested that you bless him before the ceremony begins."

The Magister nodded. "I will return to bless you also," he told Dean before following the other figure.

* * *

The rope was two hundred feet long and according to the mine's map it should have reached the end of the shaft. He had two choices, go back up, or let go of the rope and continued the rest of the way down. "Just once," he said to himself. "I'd like to do things the easy way. Have things work out the way we freakin plan them!" He brought his backpack to the front of him and turned around laying flat with his legs spread pressing into the sides of the shaft before releasing the rope and "walking" down the shaft.

Twenty minutes later, sweat was dripping into his eyes and his legs were beginning to cramp as he continued down into the mine using his hands and feet to brace himself. He was sliding his left hand down when he brushed against something cold and hard. Shining his flashlight he saw Dean's .45 wedged between two rocks sticking out of the wall. He reached out to grab the gun and had just gotten a grip on it when his foot slipped and he started sliding down the mineshaft.

Sam slid down the shaft his pace quickening as he failed to stop his downward motion and suddenly he found himself falling though open space. The meager light of the flashlight allowed him the knowledge that it was only about a twelve foot drop but it was still painful when he landed bending his knees and rolling. He stopped before he smashed against the far wall.

Finding the flashlight he'd dropped in the fall, he stood up and looked around. He was in what looked like a small storage room. Shining the light around he spotted several dark stains on the wall he'd nearly hit. He bent running his finger in the largest fresh looking stain and quickly realized it was blood. Turning he shown the flashlight up at the mineshaft he'd fallen from and back at the wall. "Dean," he whispered.

**A/N - Well... I hope it was worth the wait! Please review and let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of supernatural that you recognize… only the rest! _

_I hate writters block but this one is talking to me again so hopefully I can whip out a few more chapters real quick!_

**Chapter Eleven:**

Sam hurried down the tunnel making little attempt to hide his presence. He didn't need the flashlight with the dim bulbs lighting the way every ten feet in its place though he had his favorite .45 out and ready.

He stopped briefly consulting the maps when the tunnel he was in merged with another tunnel. Listening intently he heard the sound of voices murmuring down one of the tunnels. He folded up the maps, pocketed them and headed in the direction of the sounds.

Sam slowed his pace as the chanting grew louder then suddenly stopped. The silence was broken by the sound of a whip snapping wetly followed instantly by a grunt pain. Sam's breath caught in his throat as he recognized the sound and his pace increased as it continued repeatedly.

Sam ran down the tunnel the sounds of a person being whipped grew louder, grunts of pain turning into full fledged screams of agony. Sam turned a corner at a full run and before he realized someone was standing in the middle of the tunnel he had barreled into the man and was sitting on his chest. The robed figure struggled under Sam's weight but as he heard the bite of the whip and another scream he lashed out with his gun pistol whipping the man into unconsciousness.

- - - -

Momentarily blinded by the brightness of the sun Sally raised her hand to cover the top of her eyes and looked around. She knew where she was, it was that odd little church at the end of Scenic Ave., several miles outside of town. She ran as quickly as she could to the parking lot trying several cars before she found one that was unlocked. When quick search of the visor and glove box didn't turn up a set of keys she grabbed the pocket knife that was in the console reached down and pulled the wires from under the dash. This was one time she was thanking the heavens that she'd grown up in a foster home. Andy Washer had taught her a lot of things, most of them highly illegal and for the first time in her life she was praising the things he'd taught her.

She cut the wires, did a bit of rewiring and had the car started in less time then she thought possible. Putting the car in gear she sped back into town. She needed to get Dean some help as soon as possible. She knew what they were going to do to him and she was terrified for him. He had saved her and her baby and she was afraid of the price he was going to pay for it.

Sally was so caught up in her thoughts she nearly passed the sheriff's office. Slamming on the breaks she pulled recklessly into the small parking area and ran inside. "Deputy," she yelled. "Deputy Hall! Help please!"

Tom came out of his office stopped and stared for a few moments at Sally Henderson. After a brief moment of confusion his training kicked in and he said, "Sally, we've been looking for you."

"Tom," she said in a near panic. "You have to help him. They have him, they're going to hurt him and… and… Tom, they're going to kill him!"

"Who," Tom asked.

"Dean," she replied then it was like a damn bursting and she couldn't stop. "I don't know who he is, but he said he'd been looking for me. We got out of the holding room, but then they attacked him and I… I just… He said run so I did. I left him. I just left him there…"

Tom reached out and took hold of Sally's arms realizing that she was going into a mild state of shock. She probably didn't even realize she was shaking. "Calm down Sally," he told her. "We'll help him, I promise, but you need calm down. I need to know where they are and what happened."

Sally took a deep calming breath and tried to control her emotions. She suddenly felt like an idiot losing it like that after holding herself together for so long. "We don't have time, we don't," she told as calmly as she could. "They've got him. I saw them hit him in the head with a staff. He didn't get up."

"Who?" the deputy asked.

"The Satanist from that church at the end of Scenic Ave. They have an entrance to the caves at the back of the church. They… Oh God, Tom they sacrificed people there," Sally replied.

Tom picked up the phone, "Sally," I'm going to get Doc Severs out here to give you a check up, while I go out there and see what I can do to help Dean."

"No!" Sally yelled standing up and backing away from the surprised deputy. "You can't… he's… he's one of them."

"Doc Severs?" Tom asked setting the phone back on its cradle. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said. "Please don't, call him. I'm fine and I have to show you were to find Dean."

"I'll find him," Deputy Hall told her. "What about his partner Sam?"

"I don't know where he is," she told him. "I never saw him. Please Tom we need to go find him."

Making a decision he hoped he wasn't going to regret later Deputy Tom Hall decided the girl was probably right. She knew the way to the mines and she was willing to help. He called the sheriff explained what was going on and asked for backup before leaving the building.

"Sally," Tom asked once they were heading towards the church. "I need you to tell me exactly what's been going on since you disappeared."

Sally told him everything she could remember. Starting from when she followed the ghostly light and fell down the shaft of the mine and ending with stealing the car.

- - - - -

Dean was gagged as robed figures began to enter and fill the cavern. Apparently they didn't like the smart ass comments. He struggled against his bonds rubbing his arms and ankles almost raw. He could still feel the dried blood on his forehead where the head ass hole had "blessed" him earlier. His head was throbbing from both the beating and from hanging upside down for so long. He had no idea of the passage of time but suspected hours had passed since he'd tried to escape.

"Come on Sammy," he thought to himself for the thousandth time since he'd woke to find himself bound to the cross. "Now would be a really good time to come to the rescue, bro."

The crowd grew quiet and he watched as Hawkins was lead in robes of obsidian to the dark alter. He willingly climbed onto the alter kneeling before the crowd of Satanists. The crowd parted around the alter as the Magister and a pair of white clad satanists approached. One of the men in white held the bullwhip that had been used on Dean earlier, the other held a golden staff topped with an upside down cross bearing a live flame.

Chanting began quietly at first but rising in crescendo as the trio approached the alter. The man bearing the flaming torch reached the alter first. He lit the black candles that surrounded the alter then moved to the crosses and lit a series of red candles that were set on the two empty crosses before walking off to the side. The Magister approached Hawkins, saying something quietly to him before he turned and raised both arms above his head. The chanting stopped abruptly.

"Tonight our grotto is tested…" Dean stopped paying attention to the Magister and worked harder at trying to free himself from the ropes binding him. His right wrist was considerably looser then it had been an hour ago but he suspected that part of the reason for that was the blood he felt dripping from it. The sudden snap of the whip and grunt of pain that followed drew Dean's attention back to the alter and he watched in horror as Hawkins was whipped again. The whip biting deep enough to draw blood with each slap against his now bare back.

"Son of a bitch," Dean yelled through the gag as he watched the whip bite in again and heard Hawkins scream in pain.

The Magistar turned to face Dean and he lay his hand on the whip wielders shoulder and spoke quietly to him. Dean's eyes widened as the man turned to him and he watched as the whip was curled an then snapped out in his direction. Fire raced along his chest and side as the whip made contact and he grunted quietly in pain. He closed his eyes and sucked in a shallow breath not allowing them the pleasure of seeing how much it hurt. The whip bit out twice more in quick succession and by the third strike the only thing keeping him from screaming out loud was the gag.

He heard the whip snap out again and expected to feel it bite into his flesh again. When it didn't he snapped his eyes open and watched Hawkins take several more punishing cracks of the whip screaming each time contact was made with flesh. When the whip wielder turned again in his direction Dean's eyes bore daggers into the man's soul and if looks alone could kill the man would have been standing side by side with the devil.

- - - - -

Clad now in the robes of the man he'd pistol whipped Sam joined the crowd of people in the cavern. Tall as he was he could see over the heads of most of the fifty or so people in the cavern. His hand tightened on the gun hidden inside the robes as he caught sight of his brother strung upside down on the cross blood dripping freely from streaks that crossed his bare chest. Pushing and shoving his way towards the front of the crowd it wasn't until he was nearing his brother that he actually heard the man standing before the alter speaking.

Sam's eyes widened at he listened to final words of the Latin summoning ritual the man was using. He looked at the ground seeing the black candles burning at the five points of the inverted pentagram and he knew what had been called forth before the demon arrived in burst of black smoke and the burning smell of sulfur.

The demon smoke circled inside the pentagram before approaching the Magistar who'd called him. The man's back arched and his eyes widened as the smoke entered him taking possession of the man's body and looking around the cavern at the people who'd help to summon him.

"Fools," Sam muttered as he approached his brother's weakly struggling form. He prayed they knew that their only saving grace at this moment was the pentagram that held the creature captive. If someone broke its lines the demon would be free to wreak havoc among them they would not be able to stop it.

The demon's appearance was diversion enough for Sam to pull his knife out and begin to slice through the ropes holding Dean to the cross.

Dean looked up at him and a pained smile crossed his lips as he felt the ropes slip free from his wrists. "Sammy," he said and though it was muffled through the gag he knew his brother understood.

"Yeah Dean," he Sam replied carefully slicing the gag off his brother. "It's me. You ready to get out of here?"

"You bet your ass I am," Dean replied as Sam hand him a gun then reached up to cut the ropes from his ankles and thighs as he supported his brother as much as possible. And as the ropes fell away he caught Dean keeping him from falling but before he could set his brother's feet back on the ground he felt the burning pain of the whip cracking across his back.

The world spun crazily as Sam cut him free and pain burned in his chest but it was only pain. He could deal with pain. He felt Sam shudder as he heard the whip crack and knew immediately what had happened. Raising the gun he aimed and shot the man wielding the whip and watched him stumble backwards.

Keeping Dean upright Sam turned just in time to see the man knock over one of the black candles. "Time to go," he said to his brother half carrying, half dragging Dean towards the entrance as all hell broke loose in the cavern.

**A/N - Well... I hope you enjoyed it... off to work on chapter 12! **


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of supernatural that you recognize… only the rest! _

_I think my muse must have run off and left me because I haven't been able to write anything lately but maybe he's back. This just kind of poured out late last night so lets see if I can keep it up long enough to finish off this story!_

**Chapter Twelve:**

What are we waiting for?" Sally asked.

Tom who'd stopped the car some distance from the Invocation House of Worship watched the parking area of the church slowly fill with cars. He was horrified that he knew many of the occupants though some were clearly from other parts of the county. "Backup," he replied. "I want to help Dean, not become a victim with him."

They waited and watched while the sun began to set behind them. Sally was getting more and more concerned for Dean's welfare. She was about to demand they go search for him when four other police cars pulled in around them.

"Wait here," Tom told her as he got out of the car as the other officers did the same.

After fifteen minutes Sally was both tired of waiting and terrified for Dean. She got out of the car slamming the door and approaching the gathered officers. She listened for a few minutes as they worked out their assault on the church.

"You need to go now," she told them. "If you wait much longer all you're going to find is a body… please."

"Sally," Tom asked. "None of us has been inside the church. We need you to map out the inside of the church for us and give us as much information as you can about the tunnels."

"No," she told him. "I have to go with you."

It was the sheriff who answered, "That's not an option, especially not in your condition."

"My condition?" Sally yelled. "What the hell does my 'condition' have to do with it? I toughed it out in there for nearly a month! I could describe the church, but not the tunnels. I know the way though and I'm willing to show you."

"Look sweetheart…," the sheriff started to say.

"I'm not your sweetheart," Sally said angrily. "And there isn't time, it's already started."

"What's started?" one of the deputies asked.

"The Black Mass," Sally replied. "These people are about to sacrifice Dean to Satan. But hey, before they do that they're going to rip the flesh from his bones and eat it so I guess we still have a little time to screw around here!"

Before anyone could reply to her ranting demands another police car pulled sharply into the lot and the moment the car stopped another deputy got out waving a piece of paper and saying, "I got the warrant we're good to go."

- - - - -

Pandemonium reigned within the confines of the cavern as the whip wielder fell to the ground near the altar a thick pool of blood flowing from the mans body and crossing the symbol on the floor freeing the demon within.

As the demon escaped the protective circle surrounding the altar. Sam glanced back to see it lift the staff and impale two of the robed figures with a single stroke. Their painfilled cries were drowned out by the thunder of shouts and screams as the members of the church of Satan finally realized they were in mortal danger and scattered in all directions.

Sam half carried, half dragged his brother towards the exit, praying they made it before the demon realized one of it's sacrifices was gone. He quickened the pace as the screams behind him intensified and robed figures darted around them rushing for the exit. A sigh of relief flowed from him as they turned the corner and left the main chamber of the grotto.

"Sam," Dean said trying to get his brother's attention. "Sam!" He demanded more forcefully when Sam neither answered nor slowed. "SAM!" He shouted and this time pulling against Sam and dragging him painfully to a stop.

"Dean?" Sam asked. "Come on we have to get you out of here."

"No, Sam," he replied leaning up against the wall of the tunnel. "We can't that thing is going to slaughter them."

Sam's eyes widened. "We have to get you to the hospital, get you some help," he said. "We can come back later and get rid of it."

"No," Dean told his brother. "We have to stop it now."

"Dean," Sam said shaking his head. "No, you're hurt, you need to…"

"I'll live, Sam," Dean told him. "But the longer that thing is free the more people it'll kill. We have to stop it."

"No," Sam told him again still shaking his head. "We can't, not now."

"You're not allowed to say no Sam," Dean replied. "We have to do this before it gets out of here."

"With what Dean?" Sam demanded. "We don't have any weapons, not for a demon."

"Yes," Dean replied. "We do, come on Sammy think outside the box here. What do we really need to send it back to hell? Something to write with, we can draw a protective circle, catch it buy surprise so it can't get away then you can exorcise it. You know the ritual, you can do it!"

"Well hell, Dean," Sam said sarcastically. "Let me get the spray paint out of my back pocket!"

"Sam, we have to do something," Dean said wincing as one of the slashes across his chest flared up painfully. He pressed his hand over it lightly applying pressure directly to the injury until the pain subsided. When he pulled his hand away he looked at the blood that lay thickly on his fingers and his face split into a fierce grin.

"NO!" Sam shouted at Dean as soon as he realized the direction of his brother's thoughts. "Absolutely not! We don't know what that would do. If it would connect the demon to you, hell Dean for all we know if you use you're blood it'd take you to hell with it when it left. That's not an option."

"Well then think Sam," Dean said wearily. "We need another idea then."

Sam paced back and forth across the tunnel oblivious to the people running by his thoughts now turned to finding a way to banish the evil in the cavern. He never saw the tall blond woman dressed in robes until she plowed into him practically knocking him to the ground. He made a grab for her trying to keep her from falling but he was too late and she sprawled onto the floor dumping her purse in the process. "I'm sorry," Sam said helping the terrified woman to her feet.

"Get the hell off me," she shouted pulling away from him and continuing her headlong flight down the tunnel.

Sam scoffed and looked at Dean about to comment on the incident but Dean was bending down picking something up off the ground. "These will work," Dean said to him with a smirk as he stood back up and opened his palm.

Sam looked from Dean's hand to face. "Lipstick?" Sam asked. "You want to draw a trap with lipstick?"

The grin on Dean's face grew wider and he replied, "It's Fire Engine Red, that should but the things flames out."

Sam shook his head, "That is so not funny, Dean."

"We can at least try it Sam," Dean said. "We'll put the trap on the ceiling you're bigger then sasquatch you should be able to reach it." Dean took off further down the tunnel looking for a likely spot to put the trap. He stopped just around a blind turn and motioned for Sam. "Here, this is the best spot I've seen so far."

"Dean how are we going to get the demon here?" Sam asked as he took the lipstick from Dean and began to draw the trap.

"You let me worry about that," Dean said. "You just get this thing done and be ready."

"Dean, no," Sam said concerned for what he knew his brother was planning.

"What is it with you and that word today Sam?" Dean asked. "I'll be fine, really. I've still got the gun."

"Against a demon?"

"Hey," Dean said as he started down the hall. "It's what we've got, now get to work on that thing and get ready to perform the exorcism."

Dean made his way back toward the main cavern. The number of people running though the tunnel had slowed to a few random figures but Dean could still hear the screams of those unlucky enough to be caught by the demon. He turned the final corner and stood at the entrance to the cavern looking at the destruction the demon had caused. A dozen or so bodies lay strewn through out the cavern. An exact count was difficult to get because they were mostly ripped limb from limb.

The demon's back was to Dean. It had a man held suspended in the air arms and legs outstretched by the force of the demons will. The man's painful screams filled the cavern but didn't stop the sickening sound of his limbs being ripped from his body. The demon tossed the man's limbs away with a thought and stood bathing in the shower of blood that pulsed from the man with each beat of his heart. The man's neck stretched painfully and Dean knew what was coming next. Quickly and without thought he lifted the gun and shot the man in the head ending his screams of agony.

The demon spun around dropping the dead man glaring at Dean who altered his aim and was about to pull the trigger when the gun was ripped from his hand by an unseen force and he was lifted in the air and tossed painfully backwards. He hit the wall hard and slid down to the ground as the demon approached an evil glint in it's eye and a grin on it's face as it contemplated the destruction of the human that had dared come between it and it's toy.

**A/N Feel free to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I just play with them!_

_A/N - Okay y'all. I know this one was a long time coming and I appologise for that. As some of you know I lost my muse but recently found her wandering around the Lost forums! She pushed me to begin a story called Supernaturally Lost, a crossover of Supernatural and Lost. However, inbetween chapters of that story I have also been working on this story. I hope to have another chapter of my story Succubi up sometime in January too, but I'll make no promises on that one yet! This chapter does not complete this story, but it does get us one step closer to the end which I hope to have done before then end of the year! Anyway... Happy Holidays and Enjoy the story!_

**Chapter Thirteen **

Sally grew more and more impatient at the pace the officers were setting in the assault on the Church. They had all gathered around the hood of one of the cars and were looking over the quick map of the interior that she had drawn even though she had told them that she couldn't be sure of the accuracy of the tunnel portions. In fact she was pretty sure she had some of it wrong.

She watched the officers shaking her head at the time it was taking to come up with what they thought would be a viable plan. "Screw this," she muttered to herself and stalked off towards the church. She wasn't sure what she could do for him, but she had to do something to save the man who had sacrificed himself to free her.

None of the officers noticed her leave. In fact it wasn't until Deputy Hall had a question for her that anyone even noticed she was missing. Quickly searching the area Tom's eyes grew wide when he finally spotted her opening the doors to the church. "Sally!" he shouted. She didn't reply, instead slipped inside and disappeared from sight. "Shit!" he exclaimed then turned to the other officers. "Damn it," he told them. "Sally has gone back in. It's now or never."

The officers split up, some rushing to the left and right sides of the building. Deputy Hall and four other officers followed Sally to the main entrance. They were about to open the door and enter when it slammed open forcefully nearly knocking two of the officers down. People began streaming out of the building many of them dressed in robes.

Deputy Hall pointed at the two officers that nearly got blindsided by the door and told them, "You two stay here and round up as many of these people as you can. Get the other's from their positions to help!" He looked at the other two and said, "You two come with me!"

Inside was utter chaos. People were rushing towards the exits. Deputy Hall grabbed one person, spun her around and yelled, "What the hell is going on?"

"Satan has risen!" she told him in a terror filled voice. "He has risen and he is angry!"

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"He's killing them!" she shouted pulling her arm away from him. "He's killing everyone!" Breaking free she ran as fast as she could towards the door.

Tom let her go counting on the other officers to stop her from leaving. He looked across the church towards the back where everyone was coming from and saw Sally disappearing through an open doorway. "Come on," he said to the officers that were with him as he followed her.

The doorway led to a room filled with mostly empty racks. Deputy hall and the officers barely noticed the few robes hanging on them as they dashed through the open doorway at the back of this room. They slowed though when they found themselves in a dark tunnel lit only with flaming torches every ten feet.

The number of people running in the opposite direction was slowly diminishing which allowed the officers to pick up speed. Round a turn Tom nearly ran into Sally who had stopped and was glancing at a fork in the tunnel. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"I'm trying to save him," she said tears in her eyes. "But I think it's going to be to late." They watched a few more people run past looks of absolute horror on their faces. "You can't stop me," she told him. "I know the way, you don't."

Deputy hall sucked in a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Which way then," he asked staring down at her.

"That way," she replied pointing to the left hand tunnel.

"You stay behind me," he told her then motioned for the other tow officers to stay behind her and protect her if necessary. "Lets go," he told them heading down the tunnel.

- - - - -

Dean hit the wall with blinding force and crumpled to the ground breathless. He struggled to catch his breath and clear his head knowing the demon was stalking closer. Finally sucking air into his tortured lungs he pushed himself up onto his hands and knee's shaking his head to clear it. "Son of bitch," he muttered to himself. He glanced at the demon again, hazel eyes meeting those of solid black just before he was lifted in the air again and tossed further down the tunnel slamming into the other wall.

A groan was all he could manage this time as he dragged himself up using the wall for support. He looked up to find two demons approaching. Rubbing his palm over his eyes he shook his head and looked again, glad this time to see only one. He staggered away, lurching painfully further down the hall he could only hope that Sam had finished his task because like it or not, the demon was coming. Looking behind him as he rounded another bend in the tunnel he stumbled painfully into something solid.

He would have fallen if strong arms had not wrapped around him and caught him. Before he knew what was happening his brother had ducked under his arm holding him up. Sam wrapped his other arm around his waist and said, "Jesus, Dean, I thought you were going to lead it this way, not let it throw you the entire distance."

"Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag," Dean replied. "Doesn't matter to you that it worked, just that I didn't do it your way!"

Sam was practically dragging Dean down the tunnel when the demon rounded the corner and spotted them. "Come back mouse," it said. "I'm not done playing with you yet!"

Suddenly both brothers were lifted in the air and tossed down the hall to slam into the final turn of the tunnel where they were pinned and held helplessly as the demon approached. Dean, already weary and hurt in more ways then he could count, lost consciousness when his head struck the wall. "Dean," Sam called trying to turn his head to face his brother but unable to do so. "Dean!"

"Two mice in my net," the demon said as it drew nearer. "Which one shall I play with first?"

"Go to hell!" Sam yelled at it. "You're not getting near my brother again!"

"Hmmm," the demon replied. "This little mouse needs a lesson in manners."

Sam's arms and legs spread, pulled by some invisible force. Pain lanced through his joints as they were stretched further and further apart. A scream was ripped from his throat as his limbs felt like they were being ripped from his body. "Is that all you've got," he taunted the demon drawing in closer. "I've had splinter that did more damage!"

The demon roared and strode forward. Sam and Dean fell suddenly, released from their bonds as the demon crashed into an invisible wall. Sam crawled to his brother and felt for a pulse. A relieved sigh broke from him as he felt the strong beat under his probing fingers. Standing awkwardly on limbs that seemed like rubber Sam turned to face the demon.

The demon looked up and saw the devil's trap that Sam had speedily, but accurately drawn on the roof of the tunnel. "Release me!" it demanded glaring daggers at the young hunter.

Sam glowered at the demon. "The only place you're going is back to hell where you belong." He pulled the flask out of his hip pocket and smirked at the trapped creature. "How about a drink before you go?" he asked it shaking some of the contents onto the demon.

Steam rose from where the holy water touched it and the demon screeched. "I am going to kill you slowly!" it told Sam. "You are going to beg me to kill you before I am done with you!"

Sam shook his head. "I don't think so," he told it. "You're going to be too busy burning in the pits of hell." He tossed more holy water on the demon and began the Latin ritual that would send it back to hell.

"I adjure you, Satan, enemy of man's salvation," he began speaking in Latin. "Acknowledge the justice and goodness of God the Father, who by just judgment has damned your pride and envy: depart from this servant of God."

The demon threw its head back and roared. It slammed against the invisible wall of the trap looking for a weakness but finding none. Sam sprayed more holy water on it a grim smile on his face as he watched the steam rise.

"I adjure you, Satan, prince of this world, acknowledge the power and strength of Jesus Christ, who conquered you in the desert, overcame you in the garden, despoiled you on the Cross, and rising from the tomb, transferred your victims to the kingdom of light."

Concentrating on the ritual, Sam never saw Sally, Deputy Tom Hall and two other officers approach. Sally dropped instantly kneeling by Dean's side. She lifted his head up to cradle it in her lap as she tried to wake him. One of the other officers pressed the mike on his shoulder radio and requested an ambulance.

Deputy Hall watched Sam as he sprinkled what looked like water on the man before him. Steam rose from the man as an unearthly scream was torn from him. The law man listened as Sam spoke again. He didn't know the exact words, but he was fairly certain that the young private detective was speaking Latin.

"I adjure you, Satan, deceiver of the human race," Sam continued. "Acknowledge the Spirit of truth and grace, who repels your snares and confounds your lies: depart from this creature of God, whom He has signed by the heavenly seal; withdraw from this man whom God declares his own."

Sam used the last of the holy water as he glared at the demon. "This if for my brother you son of a bitch!" he told it and then continued the final part of the ritual, his deep voice speaking the Latin words with precise pronunciation. "Leave, therefore, Satan, in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit; leave through the faith and the prayer of the Church; leave through the sign of the holy Cross of our Lord Jesus Christ, who lives and reigns for ever and ever. I cast thee demon into the fiery pits of hell to suffer for all eternity!"

The demon possessed man's head flew back and black smoke poured from his mouth rising until it hit the devil's trap on the roof of the tunnel and disappearing into the solid rock. The Magistar's knees gave and he sank down to the ground a hunted look on his face. "Oh my God," he cried. "What have I done?"

Shaking off the amazement of what he'd just witnessed the Deputy said, "I think that's going to be a question for the courts to decide." He stepped past Sam and dragged the Magistar's robe clad arms behind him before settling a pair of handcuffs in place on the man's wrists.

Dean groaned drawing Sam's attention back to him. "Deputy Hall," he said. "We need to get Dean to the hospital."

"No way dude," his brother replied weakly. "You know how I feel about those places!"

Hall saw the bloody tear and furrow on Sam's back where the whip had bit into him. "All three of you are going to the hospital," the deputy said. All three of them began to protest but Deputy Hall put his hand up in the classic stop sign and waited for silence. "Or I can arrest you all and hold you as material witnesses to what occurred here."

Sam and Dean looked at each other then both looked at Sally before replying in unison. "Hospital sounds fine to me."

**A/N - See... Almost done! How am I doing so far? Click that little review button and let me know. Thanks for taking the time to read and if possible review my stories. I love writing, but I love y'all's reactions to my writing even more!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:** Saddly the Winchesters and their world belong to Eric Kripke. I don't own them, but I wish that I did._

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sam opened the door to his brothers' hospital room and walked in just in time to hear Sally tell him, "If you don't mind I'm going to name him Dean."

A grin split Dean's face. "You hear that Sammy?" he said. "There's gonna be a little Dean running around here in a few months!"

Sam rolled his eyes in a most exaggerated manner. "Great," he replied a smile belying his words. "Just what we need in this world… a mini-Dean!"

"Well," Sally said turning to Sam with a smirk. "Actually, the doctor did an ultrasound today to make sure the baby was alright after everything that happened and guess what?"

The brother's both looked at her afraid she'd gotten bad news even though she was smiling.

"I'm having twins," she told them. "One boy and one girl." She turned to Sam and continued. "The boy is going to be named Dean, but I'd like to name his sister Samantha." Dean burst out in a fit of laughter.

Giving Dean a stern look Sally said, "Or I could name her Deana and him Samuel." Dean stopped laughing a sour look on his face.

"I'd be honored to have one of your children named after me," Sam told Sally as he tossed his brother a small jar. "That's the last of it," he told Dean. "We're going to have to make a trip out to California soon and pick up some more."

"What's that?" Sally asked.

"Ointment," Dean told her. "It's incredible stuff. Heals injuries fast and keeps even the worst of them from scarring."

Sally looked from Sam to Dean expecting some kind of joke. "And you think that's going to keep those slashes in your chest from leaving a scar?" She looked at him sadly. "I don't think there's anything short of plastic surgery that's going to fix that."

Dean grinned. "This will," he told her. "The Warner Brothers out in Burbank, California make it. I'm not sure what they put in it…"

"I'm not sure I want to know what they put in it!" Sam interrupted.

"Yeah, well…," Dean said. "Whatever it is… it works and that's what counts."

"If you say so," she said skeptically. "Although after what I saw you two do in the mine, I shouldn't be surprised. I still can't believe it and I saw it with my own eyes." She shook her head still unable to wrap her mind around the fact that there really were demons. Worse there were people out there stupid enough to summon them. The brothers had had no choice but to explain to her, Deputy Hall and the other officer what it was that they had witnessed when Sam had exorcised the demon.

Neither Sam, nor Dean replied. They'd witnessed people learning the truth about what's really out there so many times that they knew there was nothing they could say or do that would benefit Sally. She would have to work through it herself and come to terms with it in her own way. Neither was worried about her though. She was strong and wouldn't break under pressure. She'd proved that with her nearly month long captivity.

"Anyway, I have to go. Tom has one of his deputies waiting on me. He wants me to go downtown and make a formal statement," Sally continued.

"Huh," Dean said. "You would think that with all the people they arrested yesterday they wouldn't be getting around to you for at least week!"

"Think again," Tom said from the doorway. "And she's not the only one I need to talk to either."

The brothers looked at each other and grinned. They both liked the deputy which, while unusual for them, wasn't that hard understand. Though still somewhat skeptical about the incident in the mine, Hall had agreed with Sam and the other officer to keep quiet about exactly what he'd witnessed. Besides, he was thinking of running for sheriff in the next election and spouting off that he'd seen a demon wasn't going to win him any votes.

Sally leaned down and kissed Dean gently on the lips. The surprised look on his face made her laugh. "Dean," she said. "You act like you've never been kissed by a girl before."

Sam snorted.

"Well," Dean told her with a smirk. "Never by a pregnant girl."

Sally smiled at him then turned to Sam. "You take care of him," she told him. "He's a bit stubborn." Standing on her tip toes, not an easy feat for someone as pregnant as she was, Sally reached up to Sam's cheek and gave him a quick kiss too. "Both of you take care of yourselves. And Sam, don't forget to use that ointment on your back."

"Come on Sally," Tom said. "I'll walk you to the car." He turned to Sam and Dean. "Don't go anywhere… I'll be right back."

As soon as the door closed Dean started to get out of the bed. He was reaching for his arm to pull out the IV when Sam's huge hand covered his and pulled it back. "What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Getting out of here before he comes back," Dean told him.

"We can't leave yet," Sam told him.

"What?" Dean asked. "Why not?"

"We still have to take care of the Will-O-The-Wisp," Sam told him.

Dean leaned back in the bed. "Damn," he said. "I can't believe I forgot about that little bitch."

"Actually," Sam told him. "It'd be more appropriate to call it a bastard."

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's Stevens." Sam told him. "After listening to some of the statements the surviving Satanists I'm pretty sure he was killed when he fell down the shaft. The Grotto used his body in a ritual before tossing it out of the mines in the deep timber."

"Why didn't they just leave his body down one of those shafts?" Dean asked.

"Who knows," Sam told him. "But, they said it happened again a few weeks after that, only this time the guy survived and told them about the spirit that had pushed him into the shaft."

"And those idiots took it as a sign from Satan," Dean finished.

"So how do you get rid of a spirit that pushes people down mine shafts?" Tom asked stepping back into the room and startling the brothers.

"You salt and burn the body," Dean told him.

Deputy Hall raised a single eyebrow. "Uh, huh," he said. "Now, why didn't I think of that?"

Neither brother answered, both realizing it was a rhetorical question. Instead Dean asked, "So what did Sandra have to say?" Both boys had been shocked to find out one of the members of the satanic cult had been the old widow who had rented them the garage apartment.

"She's one of the smart ones," Tom told them. "She asked to see her lawyer before we said a word. She'll probably get off with a slap on the wrist… if that."

"Well," Sam said. "It should be over. Once Steven's body is salted and burned the Will-O-The-Wisp will be put to rest and the disappearances will stop."

"I'll take care of that part," Tom told them. "You boys had best get packing."

Sam and Dean stared at him. Neither could have been more shocked. Or so they thought.

"I did some digging last night," he told them handing them copies of the federal warrants for Sam and Dean Winchester. "You boys are in deep trouble with the feds and unfortunately my searches threw up a red flag with a fed named Henrickson. He's on his way here now."

This time Dean didn't hesitate. He practically jumped out of the bed and started pulling on his pants as Sam carefully removed the IV. "Tom," Dean said pulling on a boot. "It's been great working with you but I think you're right… time for us to get the hell out of Dodge."

"I have a few quick questions for you before you go," Tom said stopping both brothers as they gathered their things.

"What's that?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"How did you fake your own death good enough to fool the feds?" Tom asked.

"I didn't," Dean told him. "What they buried was a shape shifter that was using my likeness to commit murder."

"And the bank robbery?"

"Hey," Sam said. "Now, that's not fair, we didn't steal anything so it can't really be called a bank robbery."

"That's right," Tom said. "According to the reports you didn't get away with anything."

"That's because we weren't after the money," Dean said offended. "We don't steal, we're not thieves!"

Sam did not bring up the fact that credit card fraud is theft. Besides, he knew Dean didn't see it that way anyway.

"It was another shifter," Sam told him. "It had killed the bank manager and was impersonating him so it could rob the bank. Unfortunately we weren't able to stop it from killing a few more people."

"So shape shifters, and demons, will-o-the-wisps are real," the deputy stated shaking his head but knowing it was true. "Next you'll be telling me that were-wolves and vampires are too."

"Well, Dad actually thought that vampires were extinct," Dean said pulling on his other boot and reaching for his shirt. "But we found out that wasn't the case at all. They're just keeping a lower profile."

Tom rubbed his forehead feeling a headache coming on. "I don't want to know anymore," he said. "I'm going for a cup of coffee. I'll be back to take your statements… if you're still here."

"Thanks," Dean said shaking Tom's hand. "We'll be sure no one sees us leave."

"No," Tom said shaking Sam's hand next. "Thank you. I don't know if we'd have ever solved these cases if it weren't for you two boys."

Sam bent to pick up both his bag and Dean's not forgetting that his brother was still pretty seriously injured. The antibiotics and pain meds they'd been giving Dean through his IV had helped, but once they were back on the road his brother would be feeling his injuries again.

- - - - -

Dean leaned back in the passenger seat resting his head on the back of seat. His eyes were closed but he was still awake. "Where are we going?" he asked Sam.

"I don't know," Sam replied. "Anyplace in particular in mind?"

"Let's go to the roadhouse," Dean told him. "We can rest up for a few days. He opened his left eye and watched Sam's reaction when he continued. "Who knows, maybe Dani will still be there."

A grin split Sam's face at the though of spending some more time with Dani. "Sounds good to me," he said. "I think after the past few days we could both use some time off to rest and relax." His smile widened as he realized that time with Dani could not necessarily be called resting.

Dean reached over and turned on the radio, popped in his favorite Led Zeppelin tape and turned up the volume. "Wake me when it's my turn to drive," he told his brother before closing his eyes and drifting off to the sounds of "Dazed and Confused".

- - the end. 

**A/N - Okay y'all this one is done. Thanks to all my loyal readers and I really really like all the reviews! Now all I have to do is finish "Succubi" and "Supernaturally Lost" then decide if I want to expand on the new story I posted today called "The Beginning of the End". Hopefully I feel like I ended this one a bit suddenly but I hope y'all like it anyway! Thanks again and feel free to review!**


End file.
